


Flash Model

by cami_baek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami_baek/pseuds/cami_baek
Summary: Kim Jongin é um cantor e modelo bem sucedido, livre de polêmicas e adorado pelo público, está entre os artistas mais amados da Coreia.Em sua vida pessoal, ele tem um "rolo" sério com Doh Kyungsoo, seu fotógrafo oficial, que possui um grande interesse em retratar momentos íntimos em fotos e vídeos.Ambos tem suas carreiras promissoras e brilhantes, porém quando o computador de Kyungsoo é hackeado e mídias íntimas feitas no calor do momento são vazadas para o público, ambos passam a serem atormentados pelo hate.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #110
> 
> Ola!  
> Gostaria de agradecer a i por betar minha fanfic, ela foi guerreira e uma excelente ouvinte.
> 
> Espero que gostem da fanfic e que que possam sentir o romance desses dois para aquecer seus corações. E obrigada Exolipse por esse incrível projeto.
> 
> [PLAYLIST](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6TWebhicUUyFWiWcJGgYJS?si=XL2aCQiqRcaY4uNTHIdu-Q)

Kim Jongin é um solista muito popular na Coreia. Um cara lindo e talentoso que, assim como a maioria das pessoas, tinha um segredo que era guardado à sete chaves: sua relação com Doh Kyungsoo, seu fotógrafo particular.

Em pouco tempo após começarem a trabalhar juntos, ambos começaram a se envolver de uma forma tão natural que nem perceberam que estavam juntos há quase dois anos.

Tudo começou quando já estava perdendo as esperanças de arrumar um bom fotógrafo, sua agência já havia feito tentativas com alguns, porém todas falhas, pois nenhum deixava o solista confortável.

— Eu detestei ele! Me recuso a continuar tentando um ensaio para o meu novo álbum com esse cara. — Kai estava frustado, precisava dar um basta naquilo tudo.

— Esse já é o quinto fotógrafo que tentamos! Jongin, pare de ser mimado e entenda uma coisa: Nem todo mundo consegue tudo o que quer na vida! Você deveria pelo menos tentar se entender com algum dos que eu arrumo pra você. — Seu CEO estava quase voando no pescoço do seu melhor solista.

— Como ousa falar isso? Eu posso muito bem processar vocês por exploração, sabia? Então peço que pelo menos contratem um fotógrafo que me dê alguma liberdade. Em nenhum ensaio eles aceitaram minhas sugestões e ficam dando ordens. E eu já estou farto disso! Cansei. — Bufou alto assim que tirou tudo que estava guardado em seu peito em todos esses dois anos trabalhando na Erigon Entertainment.

— Tenha calma, Kim Jongin! — Tentou ser calmo. Afinal, não poderia perder seu melhor cantor. — Vamos entrar em um consenso, podemos? — Deu uma garrafa de água pra ele.

— Sou todo ouvidos. — Abriu a garrafa e deu um gole, esperando para saber o que seu ceo tinha em mente.

— O que você acha de você escolher o fotógrafo? — Torceu para que o outro aceitasse.

— E como isso vai ser feito? Eu preciso de detalhes. — Naquele momento só queria ir embora, mas a ideia de poder escolher poderia ser realmente uma boa escolha.

— Eu posso selecionar uma lista com nomes e fotos, e se precisar eu mesmo trago um por um para você conversar com eles. Mas por favor colabora comigo, sim? — Já estava quase implorando para que Jongin aceitasse.

Kai colocou a mão no queixo e arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Acho que vou aceitar essa lista e que traga todos aqui, conversar com cada um deles e fazer a seleção vai ser muito bom.

Claro que iria colaborar, afinal, era isso o que queria.

— Isso é um alivio! Vou fazer algumas ligações agora mesmo e amanhã iremos começar com os testes. — o CEO já estava a ponto de surtar com tudo aquilo, mas já era bom ter pelo menos avançado mais um pouco com relação à isso.

Naquela noite, Kim Jongin só queria deitar e descansar após mais um dia cansativo, mas por algum motivo ele sentia o dia de amanhã seria perfeito. E assim foi. Quando acordou estava bem disposto, então após tomar uma boa xícara de café seguiu rumo à empresa, na qual o seu CEO já o esperava em sua sala.

— Bom dia, CEO. — Cumprimentou Kai.

— Bom dia, Jongin! Os fotógrafos já estão á sua espera para começar a seleção.

— Vou pegar minha prancheta e logo estarei na sala de reuniões. — Kai só torcia para que conseguisse alguém que o respeitasse.

Assim que chegou na sala e avistou todos os candidatos, foi passando um por um até chegar no último. Aquele era Doh Kyungsoo; não muito alto, com um corpo bem definido, um olhar misterioso e muito intrigante. Jongin observava todos esses detalhes no homem á sua frente e nele tinha algo á mais que chamava bastante sua atenção, ele só não sabia o que era exatamente.

— Então senhor Doh, li seu currículo e confesso que o achei bem interessante. Mas primeiro tenho algumas perguntas... Como são seus ensaios? Eu quero detalhes. — Seu tom de voz deixou o fotógrafo um tanto nervoso.

— Bom, eu sempre deixo o modelo o mais confortável possível. Não gosto de exigir pose, prefiro que o modelo crie as suas próprias e que seja de forma espontânea! O corpo é lindo então somente o modelo vai saber como trabalhar com ele. Afinal, o meu trabalho é fotografar. — Em nenhum momento seus olhos desviram com os do solista. Sabia que precisava transparecer confiança.

O solista realmente estava cogitando em tentar, sua cabeça insistia em falar que aquela seria o cara certo para trabalhar com ele, e não tinha nada a perder. Mas de uma coisa ele sabia, deveria apenas manter o profissionalismo.

E assim fez, pegou o contrato e entregou para Kyungsoo.

— Não me decepcione, senhor Doh Kyungsoo. — Sorriu e esperou o seu mais novo fotógrafo assinar para voltar a fazer as gravações de seu álbum.

Por outro lado, Doh Kyungsoo estava explodindo de felicidade, seria um desafio e tanto lidar com o próprio Kim Jongin. Ele aparentava ser bem fechado e um pouco rabugento, mas acreditava que lá no fundo ele era simpático e fez tudo aquilo para manter pose. E não pôde deixar de notar que o homem realmente era bem mais bonito pessoalmente do que nos MVs, poderia até falar que era de tirar o fôlego, mas precisava ter foco e fazer seu trabalho. Nessas horas agradecia por ser um profissional que dava liberdade aos modelos, sabia bem que aquele diferencial o daria mais oportunidades.

Mais do que rápido, Doh saiu as presas da empresa para ir consultar seu ajudante, vulgo melhor amigo, Byun Baekhyun. Haviam se conhecido há três anos em uma boate, e foi nesse mesmo dia que ele confirmou que era bi, juntamente com o seu amigo. Ambos estavam bêbados e decidiram experimentar.

**~Flashback on.**

— Nossa, Kyung, você é tão lindo. — disse enquanto paravam de rir de alguma piada que Baek havia feito, os dois sentados no estofado da boate. — Eu tô louquinho pra te beijar, sabia? — colocou uma mão na bochecha do mesmo, fazendo um bico enquanto se aproximava mais dele. De início aquilo deixou o fotógrafo sem palavras.

— Eu sou hétero, Baekhyun. — disse relutante, mesmo sabendo que estava levemente bêbado, ainda consciência de tudo que estava acontecendo. Imaginou que a vontade absurda de o beijar também fosse um efeito disso.

— Ah, vamos. Não seja careta, eu tô vendo na sua cara que também quer provar como é me beijar...

E então aconteceu, Baekhyun puxou Kyungsoo para um canto pra não envergonhar seu novo amigo, que estava tímido com tudo aquilo. E para acabar rápido, envolveu a cintura do amigo e juntou os lábios. Imaginou que seria como beijar uma boca de uma mulher, mas foi naquele momento que percebeu o quão esteve errado sua vida inteira. Os lábios de Baekhyun eram macios, o encache das bocas era perfeito, e a sensação ia ficando cada vez melhor na medida que o amigo ia debatendo suas línguas. O fotógrafo ia cedendo de bom grado, ambos se viciando naquele momento. O beijo ia ficando mais intenso, o menor puxava levemente os cabelos do fotógrafo, que aproveitava a sensação de sentir o amigo chupando sua língua. O clima só acabou quando a falta de ar de fez presente, assim que se separaram um fio de saliva se rompeu surgindo um sorriso de satisfação no rosto dos dois.

—Isso foi... Wow! — Kyungsso não tinha nem palavras para descrever a sensação gostosa que sentiu.

— Foi incrível. — Baek ainda tentava recuperar o fôlego, então sem pensar muito envolveu o corpo do amigo e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

— De uma coisa eu sei, eu não sou hétero! Sempre me questionei sobre, mas depois desse beijo... — Retribuiu o carinho e abraçou o corpo do amigo.

Nem estavam pensando se lembrariam daquilo no dia seguinte, mas os dois torciam para que sim.

**Flashback off~**

A cabeça do fotógrafo estava a mil, Kyungsoo já havia separado tudo para o primeiro ensaio que iria acontecer naquele dia, e seu melhor amigo já estava querendo dar um soco nele, não aguentava mais todo aquele drama.

— Você já fez isso umas mil vezes e nunca ficou nervoso. O que deu em você cara?

— O que deu em mim? Baekhyun, estamos falando do maior solista de todos, e ele está apostando muito em mim! Então não posso o decepcionar. E eu fui o único que ele se interessou, então eu realmente sou qualificado, então vou dar tudo de mim nessas fotos.

— Por isso não entendi o nervosismo. Só relaxa, você é perfeito em todos os sentidos, é habilidoso com as fotos, excelente cozinhando e na ca... — Foi impedido de terminar por conta do melhor amigo.

— Nem se atreva a terminar, idiota.

— Não está mais aqui quem falou. — Se calou antes que Kyungsoo ficasse irritado, rindo escondido.

Quando chegaram no estúdio tudo estava calmo, mas foi só passarem pela porta da sala do solista que o caos começou, as reclamações eram nítidas e o fotógrafo não entendia nada, porque o cantor parecia discutir sozinho, por isso foi até o CEO para entender o que estava acontecendo, mas chegando lá só faltou rir da situação.

— Jongin só está tendo suas brigas com os figurinos. É sempre assim, ele se recusa que alguém o ajude a se vestir e dependendo da roupa ele se irrita por não conseguir prender os botões ou amarrar. Mas relaxa, você e seu ajudante podem ajustar tudo no nosso estúdio e esperar por ele.

— Ele parece bem mimado, você que lute, Soo. — Baekhyun o provocou.

— Você vai aguentar o mesmo que eu, você também vai estar aqui ajustando a iluminação, então calado e ajuste a iluminação!

Kyungsoo não parava de pensar o quão difícil seria lidar com o fotógrafo, mas como era profissional dizia sempre pra si mesmo que tudo daria certo. E nem tinha como dar errado, já estava nesse ramo há anos, e já fotografou diversos artistas, então seria como sempre. Iria fotografar os melhores ângulos e iria embora.

— Aqui estou, Kyungsoo. — Jongin entrou na sala usando um roupão felpudo preto, aquilo deixou as pernas do fotógrafo bambas.

— Olá, Jongin! Espero que nosso ensaio sai como o planejado. Hoje meu assistente está aqui, tudo para termos melhores resultados. — Manteve a pose profissional, como se nada daquilo o afetasse.

— Vou colocar a música e tirar isso. Um momento, Kyunsoo.

Quando o moreno voltou com aquele sorriso que só ele tinha, observou a roupa toda preta que o deixava bem sensual. Os dois profissionais ficaram ainda mais impressionados com tanta beleza. Engoliram em seco e logo o ensaio começou. A música e os flash eram presentes em todo aquele estúdio, tudo em harmonia juntamente com a iluminação perfeita e o cenário com tons avermelhados que deixava o clima bem sensual. Jongin caprichava nas poses, era visível que se deixava levar pelo clima, principalmente quando acabou por abrir um botão de sua camisa preta e sentar de qualquer jeito na cadeira de escritório.

O fotógrafo estava orgulhoso com os resultados, mas queria muito dar algumas dicas de pose. Tentava se conter ao máximo, mas isso não passou despercebido pelo modelo, então assim que aconteceu a troca de figurino ele foi falar com o fotógrafo.

— Algo a dizer, Doh Kyungsoo?

— O ensaio está perfeito, continue assim. — Disse um pouco nervoso

— Eu já passei por vários fotógrafos, então sei quando querem dar opinião em algo. E estou disposto a escutar o que tem a dizer. — Cruzou os braços, se aproximando.

— Bem... eu tenho algumas ideias de pose, mas são só ideias e dicas, você que decide se aceita elas ou não. Afinal, eu garanti que te daria toda a liberdade que quisesse.

— Certo, como já disse, estou disposto a escutar.

— O que acha de aproveitar a vibe escritório? Você poderia estar sentado lendo uma revista, e pra dar um toque a mais, poderia colocar um óculos e fazer a uma expressão séria. Ficaria bem sexy...

O solista analisou bem a situação, então optou por dar uma chance ao fotógrafo, foi até seu camarim para buscar uma revista e pegar um óculos de armação preta, aquelas fotos poderiam ficar realmente interessantes. Assim que voltou para o ensaio, a música mudou e as poses fluíram muito bem, a ideia de ser intelectual e sexy havia, de fato, funcionado.

Após mais uma troca de figurino, dessa vez uma calça de couro preta, uma regata branca bem larga e um casaco preto; o modelo se deitou no chão enquanto seu rosto era apoiado em seu braço. A cabeça tombou para o lado de uma forma bem sensual.

— Você está indo tão bem, Jongin. Te fotografar está sendo tão satisfatório! — Disse de forma espontânea o que havia preenchido sua mente enquanto fotografava aquele deus grego.

— Fico feliz que esteja gostando do ensaio, eu realmente estou empolgado. E olha que isso é bem raro!

A próxima foto seria a última, o fotógrafo queria muito ver o cantor usando uma coroa de flores e assim aconteceu, Jongin voltou para o estúdio usando uma blusa branca, uma calça caqui e uma coroa de flores composta por pequenas rosas e algumas folhas, o modelo abriu os braços á fim de demonstrar uma liberdade, mas ao mesmo tempo foi algo tão fofo e simples que chegou a ser ainda mais cativante para Kyungsoo, que acabou por bater mais fotos do que deveria. Iria guardá-las para si mesmo.

— Acho que acabamos, Jongin. Eu irei levar para a minha casa e editar, depois mando todas para o seu chefe, tudo bem?

O cantor apenas confirmou a cabeça para sair do set, porque estava a um passo de puxar Kyungsoo e o beijar. Deveria estar muito carente mesmo por querer isso com um cara que havia acabado de contratar sem nem o conhecer direito. Então saiu o mais rápido dali, indo ao encontro de seu melhor amigo de infância, já entrando na casa dele de uma vez.

— Oi, Jongdae. Tem um tempo? — Já foi direto ao ponto, quando isso acontecia o amigo já sabia que algo estava errado.

— Sou todo ouvidos, Kai. —Jongdae estava jantando naquela hora, mas não iria negar ajuda ao amigo.

— Eu quase beijei o meu novo fotógrafo. — Disse desesperado.

— O que tem de errado nisso? — Indagou Jongdae

— Ele é meu novo fotógrafo, que nem conheço direito. E eu sou um solista famoso. Você tá entendendo? Se algo acontecer vai ser um escândalo! — Jongin já andava de um lado para o outro demostrando nervosismo.

— Relaxa, cara, só um beijinho não vai matar ninguém.

— Tem razão. — Parou e andar. — Mas e se ele não gostar de homem?

— Você só vai descobrir se tentar. Ou se perguntar, sei lá. Só tome cuidado, e vê se ele não é um cara que se aproveitaria de sua situação.

— É, acho que vou tentar. Faz um tempo que eu não me sinto assim em relação a alguém. E quando eu olho pra ele fico todo esquisito. Mas é um esquisito bom, sabe? Sei lá, tenho vontade de saber mais sobre ele.

— Parabéns você descobriu o que é sentir atração por alguém. — Brincou.

— Não é só atração, só estou com vontade de experimentar e nada mais. Sou uma pessoa muito confiante e sei o que faço. — Tentou se mostrar confiante, mas não foi nada convincente.

— Se você diz.

— Vou tomar um banho e depois já irei dormir. — Disse Jongin

— Boa noite, Jongin.

— Boa noite, Dae.

~

O fotógrafo passou horas editando as fotos e a todo segundo se perdendo nos olhos do solista, ele realmente havia mexido com seu emocional. Sentiu como se estivesse apaixonado por ele, mas não achava que fosse possível. Ele tinha que manter o foco! Tinha que se lembrar que era o seu trabalho! Então tentou se convencer que aquilo era somente uma grande admiração por um cara tão lindo e talentoso. Então assim que acabou de editar Kyungsoo foi se deitar e felizmente, ou não, acabou sonhando que estava tendo um relacionamento com o solista.

Naquela noite o solista acabou sonhando com seu fotógrafo, o sonho foi tão intenso que acordou ofegante, basicamente eles estavam se pegando no estúdio do fotógrafo, aquilo foi o suficiente para mexer ainda mais com seus sentimentos.

Acabou por chegar mal humorado na empresa, sabia que seria um dia cheio pois precisava acertar os últimos detalhes do álbum e do mv, as fotos estavam incríveis, e tinha que admitir que o fotógrafo era muito experiente em seu trabalho e muito interessante.

— Ainda mal humorado, Jongin? — Questionou o CEO vendo o solista naquele estado.

— Apenas frustrado acertando os últimos detalhes, mas já separei todas as fotos que podem ir para o álbum, então agora que acabei posso descansar em casa. — Já estava se imaginando em casa e pronto para tirar um cochilo, torcia para que seu CEO o deixasse ir para casa.

— Descanse e faça uma live, você precisa falar de seu álbum. — Ele deu todas as coordenadas do que precisava ser dito na live, afinal uma divulgação ajuda muito.

— Eu irei fazer isso, pode ficar tranquilo.

— Respondeu de qualquer jeito e saiu, queria voltar para casa o mais rápido possível.

O caminho de volta foi um pouco frustrante, precisou parar no mercado para comprar o seu jantar, mas a missão era não ser reconhecido e por sorte conseguiu passar despercebido das pessoas. Assim que chegou em casa a live foi aberta, gostava de fazer essa interações com as fãs, mesmo que muitas delas surtavam em nível que chegava a ser até engraçado.

—Espero que gostem das novas músicas, mas agora eu irei deitar, espero que vocês façam o mesmo. — Se despediu e foi direito para o banho, precisava relaxar e ter uma bela noite de sono.

Ele sabia que o dia seguinte seria mais relaxante, mas para o fotógrafo iria ser ainda pior, ele não fechou os olhos a noite toda, tudo porque ficou pensando no moreno, se fosse em outros tempos ele nem ligaria, mas ver o solista ao vivo era ainda melhor, ele era bonito e gostoso.

— Você está péssimo, cara. — Baekhyun falou sem pensar, sabia que deveria pegar leve, mas não se conteve.

— Sei disso, aquele cara não para de aparecer na minha cabeça, capaz de eu enlouquecer. — Bagunçou seus cabelos demonstrando frustração.

— Isso deve ser somente carência, logo vai passar. — Respondeu Baek receoso, estava com medo daquilo nunca passar, sabia muito bem que o melhor amigo poderia se machucar.

— Torço para que sim, agora vai lá fazer bastante pipoca que eu ainda quero ver filme. — Abriu o catálogo de filmes para assistir algo, precisa se distrair ao máximo.

Mas no meio do filme aconteceu algo que o fotógrafo não esperava receber uma ligação da Erigon Entertainment, o CEO estava o elogiando e pedindo para ele virar o fotógrafo definitivo, apenas agradeceu e encerrou a ligação.

— O que aconteceu? —O auxiliar de fotografia estava sem entender nada.

— Eles me querem como fotógrafo definitivo. — Deu um soco no sofá antes de levantar.

— Não surte, eu estou aqui para te ajudar, fique tranquilo. — Segurou o outro pelo braço e o abraçou, tentava passar calma para o amigo a todo momento, sabia que aquilo era complicado e que sua cabeça iria ficar ainda mais bagunçada.

— Dorme aqui, Baek? — Pediu com jeitinho, seria péssimo ficar sozinho naquela noite, ainda tentava manter seus pensamentos em ordem, mas depois da ligação eles estavam uma bagunça.

— Claro, por tanto vamos esfriar a cabeça e vermos bastante filme.

Kyunsoo não aguentou e dormiu no meio do filme, Baek aproveitou a cabeça do amigo em seu ombro para fazer carinho em seus cabelos, o rosto de kyungsoo estava tão sereno, o assistente de fotografia sabia o quão frágil o amigo era, não iria suportar ver o melhor amigo sofrendo por amor mais uma vez, então só torcia para as coisas ficarem bem.

**2 semanas depois**

Jongin estava em sua sala tentando compor algumas músicas novas, mas foi surpreendido pelo seu celular, era seu CEO com mais de uma de suas ideias brilhantes para passar uma semana em uma casa de praia com o fotógrafo, o solista ficou desesperado com o tal fato, porque diabos o fotógrafo precisava ir junto.

— Por que ele precisava ir? Não vai ser necessário. — Tentou questionar sem dar na cara que não queria o outro consigo, aquilo só tornaria ainda mais complicado.

— Não me faça rir, Jongin. A próxima revista vai ter temática praia, então é hora de posar na areia, até daqui uma semana.

O solista ainda estava sem chão, não sabia como reagir e nem ai menos conseguia pensar, talvez não quisesse ver o fotógrafo, mas sabia que sim, toda noite sempre se lembrava daqueles lábios em forma de coração e o desejo de beija-los aumentavam mais, e foi por isso que ele não queria mais ter contato com o outro, mas precisava ser profissional o suficiente e encarar os fatos.

Já na residência do fotógrafo, ele estava afoito imaginando o cantor posando em uma praia, mas sua cabeça precisava entender que tudo aquilo deveria ser apenas algo profissional, nada de distrações e deixar a carência o consumir.

* * *

A viagem até o local foi bem tranquila, mas o clima ainda era pesado, a casa alugada era grande, a decoração rústica iria ser muito útil para as fotos, o fotógrafo já pensava em cada pose, enquanto isso o cantor estava em seu quarto tentando compor, ele havia levado seu violão para tentar criar uma música nova.

— Senhor Jongin? — Doh kyungsoo bateu na porta.

— O que foi? Agora estou ocupado — Foi grosso com o outro, mas era só pelo fato de não querer se envolver demais.

— Eu só queria dizer que irei cozinhar o nosso jantar. — Disse receoso atrás da porta.

— Tanto faz, só faça algo. — Deu uma resposta curta e grossa, odiava sem interrompido.

Kyungsoo já estava começando a ficar farto daquelas atitudes, sabia que tinha algum motivo para ele ser assim, por isso estava disposto a descobrir o motivo de tanta frieza, e isso só poderia começar a ser resolvido com uma boa amizade, então iria tentar conquistar o estômago do solista, afinal uma boa amizade iria surgir.

Naquela noite ele optou por fazer seu kimchi, era um de seus melhores pratos, a sorte que tinha vantagens, sempre gostou de cozinhar e isso fez com que ele frequentasse muitos cursos de culinária.

— Está pronto, estarei te esperando na mesa. — Bateu na porta ainda receoso, mas era necessário pois precisava chamar o solista para jantar.

A barriga do moreno roncou ainda mais ao ver aquele prato, amava kimchi e o cheiro estava tentando, então sem pensar já sentou na mesa e começou a comer, conforme mastigava o sorriso crescia em seus lábios e às vezes chegava até fazer alguns barulhinhos.

— Está maravilhoso, Soo. — Falou empolgado, nem parecia a mesma pessoa emburrada de alguns minutos atrás.

— Obrigado! O ingrediente secreto faz toda diferença.

— Eu posso saber qual é? — Perguntou curioso enquanto fazia uma bico esperando a resposta.

— É secreto, então não posso falar.— Ele riu, estava gostando de ver o outro mais solto.

— Por favor? Eu quero muito saber, por favor. — Levantou de seu lugar para cutucar o outro, parecia até uma criança grande toda curiosa.

— Promete não contar para ninguém? — Ele realmente estava estranhando o outro, minutos atrás o solista estava sendo mal educado e agora ele estava todo manhoso, isso só dava mais nó em sua cabeça.

— Eu prometo. — Jongin respondeu todo animado, afinal estava bastante curioso.

— Chega bem pertinho que eu falo. — Ele jurava que Jongin não fosse chegar perto, mas chegou, a respiração bateu quente ao seu pescoço do cantor causando um arrepio gostoso. — O ingrediente secreto é........

— Fala logo! — E mais uma vez ele ficou frustrado.

— É o amor, quando cozinhamos com amor a comida fica especial, desde pequeno sempre aprendi que quando cozinhamos precisa de amor e boa vontade.

— Eu até queria rir, mas isso faz muito sentido, eu fico muito feliz que você tenha compartilhado isso comigo. — Abraçou o fotógrafo. — Obrigado pela comida, Soo.

O outro não poderia acreditar em tudo que estava acontecendo, nunca imaginou que o solista pudesse ser daquele jeito, realmente a comida fez com que ele ficasse bem mais solto, se continuassem daquele jeito iriam virar amigos mais rápido do que pensava.

— Me fale de você, Kyungsoo? — Realmente estava disposto a uma amizade.

— Eu sou alguém bem desinteressante. — Tentou desviar ao máximo daquele assunto, não queira de jeito nenhum se envolver demais. 

— Vamos passar uma semana juntos, então eu quero saber. — Insistiu novamente, sabia que aquilo não seria bom, mas queria tanto saber mais sobre aquele homem que estava tirando o seu sono.

— Eu tenho vinte quatro anos, gosto de cozinhar, sou bem tagarela quando bebo e tenho uma paixão enorme por fotografar.

— Você é bem mais interessante, te achei bem divertido, tenho certeza que vamos nos tornar grandes amigos. — Queria poder saber mais, só que sabia que seria muito invasivo perguntar mais coisas sobre a sua vida pessoal.

— Torcemos para que sim. Mas agora quero saber de você? — Rebateu a perguntar para o solista.

— Eu sou um solista bem famoso, mas isso às vezes é meio sufocante, queria ter apenas uma vida normal, sair sem me preocupar, mas tá tudo bem, gosto do que eu faço. Sou bem tagarela, não costumo beber e qualquer oportunidade eu estou tirando um cochilo e quando tenho um tempinho vago eu gosto de dançar.

— É por isso que nessa uma semana vamos relaxar, não focar nisso como um trabalho e sim como uma viagem divertida entre amigos, que tal? — Se arrependeu de ter usado a palavra amigo, porque queria algo a mais, mas nunca iria admitir aquilo alto e apenas guardaria para si.

— Gostei de pensar por esse lado, eu aceito.

— Mas e aí Jongin, com o anda a vida amorosa? — Estava com bastante medo da resposta, mas quis arriscar. — Sabia que não deveria, mas estava torcendo para ter uma chance com o solista.

— Não tenho tempo para isso. Mas e você tem namorada? — Perguntou receoso, não gostava de entrar naquele assunto, ainda mais agora que estava começando a ter sentimentos que não deveria pelo outro.

— Não tenho nenhum dos dois. — Falou de forma confiante, afinal tinha muito certeza daquilo que estava falando, sabia que o outro iria aceitar.

—Como assim? — A cabeça dele ficou a mil, estava muito impressionado com a total certeza e a coragem do outro, aquilo martelava em sua cabeça porque gostaria muito de ter toda aquela coragem.

— Nem namorado e nem namorada. — Falou de forma despreocupada, auto confiança nesse momento é tudo.

O solista ficou perplexo por um momento, não esperava que o outro fosse tão aberto a esse ponto, era impossível esquecer aquela informação era demais pra ele, queria muito perguntar como ele havia de descoberto bissexual, mas estava com vergonha demais para perguntar.

— Dois solteiros então. — Sorrio sem graça, com certeza o clima ficaria ainda mais pesado, mas por sorte o fotógrafo mudou totalmente de assunto.

— Vou tomar banho, serei rápido. — Fugiu do assunto e foi tomar banho, foi a única forma que achou de escapar daquela conversa.

— Claro! Pode ir.

E lá estava ele mais uma vez confuso com tudo aquilo.

Quando chegou a hora de dormir, cada um estava em seu quarto, aquilo deveria ser normal para o solista, ele sempre viajava e dormir em lugares diferentes não era o problema, mas a chuva lá fora estava o atrapalhando, ele tinha medo e admitir isso em voz alta era bastante constrangedor, sua vontade era de chamar o fotógrafo, mas não fez, apenas ligou a televisão enquanto tentava se distrair, por sorte logo pegou no sono.

Kyungsoo havia acordado cedo, foi direito para a cozinha fazer suas deliciosas panquecas, queria fazer salgada e a doce, não queria se gabar, mas suas panquecas eram as melhores, então apenas torcia para o solista gostar, porque o processo de conquistar o outro pelo estômago estava funcionando.

Enquanto a massa batia ele escutou um barulho, era o moreno chegando com o rosto amassado entregando que ele havia acabado de acordar, ele ainda usava um pijama manga comprida com desenho de urso, era a cena mais fofa que o fotógrafo já tinha presenciado, a vontade era de apertar aquelas bochechas, mas precisou conter sua vontade.

— Bom dia, Jongin.

— Bom dia, Soo. — Falou com voz de sono enquanto ia em direção ao outro para ver o que ele estava preparando, sua barriga até roncou quando viu a pilha de panqueca.

— Vejo que é um grande fã de panquecas. — Riu enquanto terminava a fritar a última panqueca.

— Eu amo, mas eu preciso comer pouco para não engordar.

— Não acho legal você ter que se privar de comer. Deveria comer sempre que tiver vontade. — Kyungsoo se calou, se contendo para não dizer que o corpo do modelo já era perfeito.

— Tem razão, Soo.

Assim que as panquecas ficaram prontos os dois foram comer, mas o solista aproveitava cada pedaço, nunca havia provado uma massa tão gostosa e um delicioso recheio de frutas vermelhas, que na qual era um de seus favoritos, estava tão concentrado que nem conversavam enquanto comiam.

— Desse jeito eu vou ficar mal acostumado, você cozinhando pra mim é bom, isso está me deixando feliz.

— Precisa estar bem alimentado para o dia de hoje, nosso ensaio de fotos vai começar hoje e uma boa refeição é essencial.

— Onde faremos o primeiro ensaio? — Perguntou curioso.

— Pensei em irmos para praia, ela é particular então ninguém vai nos interromper ou nos ver. — Sua imaginação ia longe ao pensar na possibilidade de imaginar o solista posando nu naquela praia, mas se conteve com aquele pensamento.

— Gostei da ideia, confesso que estou bem animado para o dia de hoje, felizmente eu tive a oportunidade de poder escolher minhas roupas.

— Aposto que trouxe aquelas sungas cafonas com estampa florida, acertei? — Brincou, mas ao mesmo tempo sua imaginação conseguia imaginar o solista enquanto usava somente uma sunga.

— Claro que não, eu detesto sunga, prefiro entrar de shorts mesmo, me sinto mais a vontade. — Falou sem ao menos pensar nas consequências de tudo aquilo.

— Acho que já vou indo levar o equipamento para a praia, te vejo lá. — E mais do que rápido o fotógrafo saiu de lá com a cabeça a mil, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza, esse ensaio iria lhe causar tantos problemas.

Tempos depois o Jongin apareceu, já estava com um shorts claro, uma blusa de botão aberta deixando seu tronco exposto, foi para perto de um dos coqueiros e começou a posar, primeiro com os braços para cima de forma despojada, a próxima seria na areia, então sentou de perna aberta e pagou um pouco de areia e assoprou.

— Acho que está na hora de ousar mais. — Sugeriu enquanto pensava em algumas poses para o outro fazer.

— Como você acha que pode ficar bom? — Perguntou Jongin enquanto pensava um alguma pose, mas era um pouco ruim naquilo e deixaria Kyungsoo decidir.

— Vire de costas e tire a camisa. — Sugeriu. — A foto vai ficar com uma jeito sexy, vai ser perfeito.

O fotógrafo só não contava que fosse perder o ar ao observar as costas do solista, já Jongin estava com um pouco de vergonha de estar daquele jeito, mas estava bem confortável com tudo aquilo, em sua cabeça ele estava se saindo muito bem, e fato ele realmente estava indo bem até demais.

— Acho que algumas fotos na água ficariam legais, o que acha? Eu realmente estou animado! — Jongin dizia enquanto olhava para o mar com uma feição alegre.

Kyungsoo apenas confirmou com a cabeça, aquilo foi o suficiente para disparar vários clicks enquanto o moreno caminhou até o mar. O sorriso que o moreno exibia em seu rosto enquanto estava em meio às onda era charmoso e envolvente, fazendo com que cada foto ficasse deslumbrante, Jongin realmente possuía um talento para posar e isso só deixava Kyungsoo com ainda mais vontade de fazer um ensaio íntimo com o outro, mas isso estava fora de cogitação, precisava manter a pose profissional e apenas tirar as fotos.

— Você está se saindo muito bem, Jongin! Estou orgulhoso de você. — Elogiou.

— Obrigado, acho que estou pegando o jeito. — O moreno disse envergonhado enquanto brincava com os próprios dedos.

— Jeito? Você é perfeito, só precisa se soltar um pouco mais. A câmera é sua amiga, então tente relaxar e você verá que o resultado vai ser bem proveitoso.

O sorriso sugestivo que lançou não passou despercebido pelo modelo, mas não conseguia disfarçar o quanto que aquele homem era fascinante. Mas ele realmente precisava deixar um pouco de lado aquela timidez com o corpo exposto e se soltar.


	2. Capítulo 2

O resto do dia passou rápido demais aos olhos do fotógrafo, que tentava se distrair ao máximo enquanto fazia as edições nas fotos ao mesmo tempo em que pensava na possibilidade de pedir uma pizza para o jantar para os dois, mas precisava checar sobre o sabor, então foi até o quarto de Jongin e bateu na porta antes de entrar, e foi a sorte porque o solista tinha acabado de sair do banho e estava vestindo um roupão felpudo preto.

— Pois não? — Abriu a porta um pouco tímido.

— Pensei em pedir pizza, que tal? — Tentava não olhar muito para o outro, aquele roupão deixava o solista ainda mais sexy, fazendo do fotógrafo uma completa confusão

— Seria perfeito! Vou querer de frango com catupiry. — Jongin foi direto em sua resposta, sem dúvida aquele era seu sabor favorito.

— Então a outra metade pode ser três queijos?

— Pode sim, eu vou adorar!

Kyungsoo foi fazer o pedido e com certeza um vinho cairia bem com uma pizza, sabia que precisava ter cuidado com bebidas alcoólicas, mas naquela noite decidiu arriscar e pedir mesmo assim, gostava da sensação que sabor do vinho junto a massa trazia para si, então só torcia para tudo dar certo.

— Eu pedi vinho tudo bem? — Perguntou receoso quando o outro apareceu na sala, mas dessa vez ele vestia um moletom cinza.

— Claro! Acho que vai ser bom para relaxar e também faz tempo que eu não bebo. — Sabia muito bem que não deveria exagerar, uma vez que era sensível para alguns tipos de bebidas não poderia passar vergonha na frente de kyungsoo.

— Que bom! Então logo o pedido deve chegar.

Não demorou muito e logo a pizza chegou, tudo estava indo bem até o álcool começar a fazer efeito em Jongin, mas lógico que ele não iria admitir que estava levemente alcoolizado, só que era notável perceber devido as bochechas coradas que não passavam despercebido pelo fotógrafo.

— Tudo bem, Jongin? — Provocou, pois já havia notado o estado do outro.

— Claro, só está um pouco quente, então acho que vou buscar um pouco de água. — Rapidamente ele se levantou e foi até a cozinha buscar um copo afim de ficar um pouco mais sóbrio.

Assim que voltou o clima ainda estava normal, até o moreno abrir a boca para perguntar coisas que não teria coragem de falar se estivesse totalmente sóbrio.

— Como é beijar um cara? — Perguntou sem pensar muito, apenas soltou aquilo de uma vez só.

Kyungsoo até parou de comer e arregalou os olhos em surpresa, ele jamais esperava aquele tipo de pergunta ainda mais vindo do moreno, mas sabia que tudo aquilo era culpa do álcool, então não sabia se agradecia o vinho ou não, afinal não queria que o outro tivesse uma ressaca forte, por isso optou por colocar a garrafa longe de Jongin, enquanto isso sua mente ainda lhe dava esperanças que o maior fosse ao menos bissexual, mesmo que no fundo soubesse que aquilo era praticamente impossível 

— Por que isso tão de repente? — Questionou Kyungsoo, queria muito responder, mas primeiro queria algum indício para descobrir o motivo, ele queria muito acreditar que estava rolando um clima, mesmo sabendo que não, que aquilo não passava de mera curiosidade

— Eu apenas quero saber, não tenho um motivo específico. — Jongin mentiu sem nem mesmo gaguejar,ele queria acreditar que era apenas por curiosidade, mas ao mesmo tempo estava com vontade de beijar o outro, então apenas se conteve, pois ainda estava consciente para querer aquilo.

— É bem gostoso, eu gosto de beijar ambos, mas acho que beijar um homem é melhor, eu não sei explicar.....A sensação é mais gostosa, e também tem o fato de beijar alguém que realmente gostamos, então isso deixa o beijo melhor.

— E você já beijou alguém que você gosta? — Estava nervoso para a resposta, só que ao mesmo tempo queria muito saber a resposta porque a curiosidade gritava mais alto.

— Sim, mas já passou porque não deu certo, está tudo bem agora porque sei que vou encontrar o amor da minha vida, sei que é clichê isso e pode até ser bobo para alguns, só que esse é o meu jeito de ser e por isso eu quero encerrar essa conversa por aqui.

O solista ficou surpreso com tudo aquilo, então apenas balançou com a cabeça e avisou que iria para o seu quarto, aquilo havia sido muito invasivo e sabia muito bem disso, queria muito se desculpar pelas perguntas, mas já estava tímido até demais para continuar na mesa.

— Então eu já vou.....Boa noite, Soo.

Ele foi para o quarto o mais rápido possível, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, uma parcela de culpa era do álcool, mas a outra parte não era, porque durante o ensaio ele não conseguia tirar o sorriso do fotógrafo da cabeça ou até mesmo quando fazia expressões sérias, queria muito entender o motivo de tudo aquilo, ele se lembrava bem de sua conversa com o Jongdae, naquele dia ele desejava apenas experimentar a sensação de beijar Kyungsoo ou até mesmo ficar com ele por somente um dia e não se apegar, só que nesses últimos dois dias foram o suficiente para bagunçar seus pensamentos, queria realmente se aproximar do outro a ponto de terem algo íntimo, só não iria admitir aquilo em voz alta, então apenas optou por deixar rolar

— O que você está fazendo comigo? — Sussurrou baixo enquanto deixava um soco de frustração do colchão.

Kyungsoo estava distraído enquanto lavava a louça, todo seu pensamento estava no ocorrido de minutos atrás, gostaria muito de conversar com Jongin, mas era melhor apenas esquecer aquele assunto, sabia que o destino iria resolver tudo, então assim que arrumou a cozinha, ele foi até seu quarto para tentar dormir.

Jongin acordou cedo, estava sentindo um pouco de dor de cabeça, só que sabia bem a causa de tudo aquilo, por isso ele se levantou para tomar um banho para despertar, só que ao invés de relaxar ele só pensava no ocorrido do jantar, devido a todos esses fatos ele optou em sair para correr afim de aliviar o estresse. Por sorte havia colocado suas roupas de malhar na mala, então só tomou um banho rápido e saiu para os exercícios matinais, mas primeiro passou na cozinha para pegar uma fruta.

O fotógrafo levantou e estranhou o silêncio, mas só achou que o outro estivesse dormindo, então foi até a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã que seria sanduíche natural com uma salada de frutas. Uma hora se passou e nada do outro aparecer, quando cogitou em ir até o quarto a porta da sala foi aberta revelando o solista totalmente ofegante e suado.

— Bom dia, Soo.— Comprimento de forma educada enquanto secava o seu rosto com uma toalha, porém sua voz ofegante e os fios úmidos pelo suor deixava kyungsoo um tanto desnorteado.

— Bom dia! Eu fiz sanduíches, afinal acho que você deve estar com fome. — Respondeu de forma sem graça, queria puxar algum assunto, só que estava bem difícil de pensar em algo naquela situação.

— Valeu, vou só tomar um banho e comer. — O moreno respondeu de forma calma

Horas se passaram e ainda não haviam conversado, o clima ainda estava meio tenso, mas o fotógrafo estava disposto a colocar um final nisso tudo, na tentativa de melhorar aquele clima chamou o outro para assistir um filme que logo aceitou esboçando um sorriso de alívio.

— Vem logo, Soo! — Gritou para chamar outro.

— Já vou! A pipoca está quase pronta.

O filme escolhido foi do gênero terror, o solista morria de medo, mas nesse dia estava disposto a colocar um final nisso, já fazia anos que não assistia um então pensou que depois de adulto o medo fosse passar, mas não passou, ele estava encolhido no sofá morrendo de medo só não iria admitir aquilo em voz alta.

— Não acredito que está com medo< Jongin-ah — Tirou sarro pois pensou que o outro só estava brincando.

—Claro que não! Esse filme é tão tosco. — Foi firme ao falar, mas por dentro estava com medo.

Assim que o filme acabou cada um foi para o seu quarto, mas assim que Jongin se deitou ele não conseguia pegar no sono de jeito nenhum, tudo devido ao filme que havia assistido, ele precisava pedir para dormir na cama de Kyungsoo, mas não iria fazer isso porque era constrangedor demais, só que ao mesmo tempo era a coisa certa a se fazer, então assim que tomou coragem ele ligou a lanterna do celular e foi até o quarto ao lado. Assim que abriu a porta pode ver o fotógrafo todo enrolado em um cobertor quente enquanto dormia profundamente, por conta disso quase voltou para o seu quarto, então antes que desistisse ele cutucou o ombro do outro.

— Ei! — Cutucou o ombro do fotógrafo que na qual nem se mexeu. — Kyungsoo acorde! — Beliscou o ombro do outro que imediatamente deu um grito.

— Puta que pariu, Jongin! — Xingou o outro ao ser acordado com um belisco, sua expressão sonolenta e um tanto irritada naquela madrugada. — O que você quer?

— Eu.....esquece. — O moreno respondeu receoso e envergonhado que mal conseguia falar, não queria que o outro o odiasse.

— Você está com medo, não está? — Era o único motivo para tudo aquilo acontece, afinal o outro não iria fazer aquilo sem um motivo.

— Talvez sim. — Disse tímido enquanto brincava com seus dedos.

— Deita logo aqui! — Deu espaço para o outro, sorte que a cama era de casal, então eles ficariam distantes um do outro, assim não iria ter o risco de abraçar o solista involuntariamente enquanto dormia.

Talvez dormirem juntos teve suas vantagens, pelo menos para Kyungsoo que acordou sentindo um peso em seu peito, de início estranhou aquilo, mas logo se lembrou do ocorrido da madrugada que na qual se lembrava perfeitamente do solista todo tímido tentando ter coragem para falar, tinha que admitir que achou aquilo uma gracinha, até enquanto dormia o solista era fofo e isso não poderia negar, ainda mais que ele dormia fazendo um biquinho e isso lhe causou uma enorme vontade de fazer carinho em seus cabelos, só deveria tomar cuidado para não acordar o moreno, afinal não iria saber se explicar se fosse pego fazendo aquilo, então fez um carinho nem rapidinho e logo se afastou.

— Por que parou? — Questionou manhoso.

— Desculpa. — Kyungsoo pediu baixinho, mas logo voltou com as carícias e logo notou o moreno fechar os olhos novamente para pegar no sono.

Kyungsoo ficou o tempo todo admirando o solista dormindo, ele parecia tão puro e indefeso que a vontade de proteger só aumentava, sua cabeça ficava a mil quando pensava em ter algo íntimo com o outro, seria um sonho bem distante e com zero chance, mal sabia ele que o solista também queria.

— Bom dia, Soo.

— Bom dia, dorminhoco.

— Eu realmente precisava descansar. — Levantou devagar e logo começou a se alongar.

— Hoje é o nosso penúltimo dia aqui, então pensei em comprar sorvete, aceita?

— Impossível recusar sorvete, já vou escolher o de morango.

— Anotado, senhor Jongin. — Não aguentou e teve que fazer a piada.

— Pode ir comprar, porque hoje o café vai ser por minha conta, ou pelo menos tentar.

— Vou aceitar, quero conhecer seus dotes culinários.

— Só não espere grandes coisas, eu realmente sou ruim nisso.

— Me surpreenda.

E assim fez, o fotógrafo saiu para comprar os sorvetes enquanto Jongin estava sozinho olhando para a bancada que tinha na cozinha, abriu a geladeira encontrando ovos, mussarela e alguns legumes, na hora já pensou em omelete e torcia para dar tudo certo. Já de frigideira untada ele quebrou dois ovos e mexeu, em seguida colocou o queijo, sal e por último a cenoura que tinha ralado, colocou a tampa e ficou esperando

— A meta é não quebrar. — Falou com ele mesmo enquanto segurava a espatula para virar, quando viu o que estava no ponto, ele encaixo o utensílio e virou deixando um omelete intacto, aquilo foi o suficiente para ele começar a dançar enquanto fazia uma comemoração, só não esperava ter sido pego fazendo aquilo.

— Bela dança, até que leva jeito. — Riu baixinho enquanto andava até o fogão para tentar entender o que acontecia, logo pode entender que tudo aquilo foi por não ter quebrado o omelete. — Meus parabéns!! Estou orgulhoso de você, agora só falta provar.

— Confesso que estou nervoso, mas espero que goste.

— O cheiro está muito bom! Mas primeiro vou guardar os sorvetes, enquanto isso pode ir arrumando a mesa.

E assim fez, pegou os pratos e a frigideira para a mesa, só tinha esquecido as xícaras de café que por sorte poderiam ser feitas na máquina, então só deixou fazendo enquanto esperava o outro aparecer, sua barriga estava doendo devido o nervoso, não queria passar essa vergonha na frente de um quase chefe profissional.

— Hora do julgamento, senhor Jongin. — Disse sério enquanto pegava um pedaço e levando até boca, tinha que admitir que estava delicioso, mas precisava deixar o outro um pouquinho mais tenso.

— O que achou? — O moreno estava tão nervoso que nem notou que estava apertando a quina da mesa.

— Quer mesmo a verdade?

— Se estiver ruim é melhor nem falar.

— Está..... — Fez uma pausa dramática. — Perfeito! Você realmente acertou em tudo, estou orgulhoso de você.

O ar dos pulmões do solista até voltaram a circular melhor, estava tão orgulhoso de escutar aquele elogio, afinal nunca havia cozinhando para ninguém e isso sempre o deixava nervoso, ele se lembrou de uma vez de quando foi cozinhar para seus pais e acabou queimando a comida, mas isso já fazia muitos anos, então talvez ele tivesse ganhando mais habilidade conforme os anos.

— Ufa! Estou tão aliviado.

O restante do dia passou tão rápido, tomaram seus sorvetes e depois foram assistir um filme enquanto comiam pipoca e tomavam refrigerantes, era o penúltimo dia naquele casa então queriam aproveitar já que todas as fotos já estavam tiradas, quem iria sofrer mais era o fotógrafo que iria editar, mas claro que não iria reclamar de ficar observando o solista posando.

— Será que hoje podemos comer topokki? Fiquei com tanta vontade. 

— Claro que podemos, mas acho que terei que ir até o mercado buscar os ingredientes.

— Desculpa, não precisa.

— Eu vou, Jongin. Tá tudo bem, vou só pegar a carteira e eu já vou.

— Me desculpe por ficar te dando trabalho, prometo pagar por tudo depois.

— Já disse que está tudo bem, eu gosto de cozinhar então vou adorar ir ao mercado e cozinhar especialmente para você.

Aquela frase foi o suficiente para as bochechas do moreno ganharem um tom avermelhado.

— Não teime, eu vou agora.

O fotógrafo caminhava todo feliz até o mercado, estava tão contente que tudo estava dando certo e principalmente ter a confiança do solista, mesmo que não pudesse ter mais, ainda estava muito satisfeito em cuidar do outro e ter uma boa amizade.

Assim que pegou os ingredientes, ele já estava pronto para passar no caixa, até que olhou para a vitrine da padaria e pode ver um bolo de chocolate com morangos em cima, sua boca salivou ao ver o enorme bolo, pensou bem e decidiu comprar duas fatias, pois sabia que iria se arrepender se não levasse e seguiu de volta para casa.

— Voltei! Temos ingredientes para topokki e bolo.

Só faltou o solista pular de felicidade assim que o outro anunciou que havia trago bolo, amava bolo e principalmente se tivesse morangos em cima, com certeza foi o destino o outro trazer as duas fatias.

Já de barriga cheia, os dois estavam no sofá, apenas jogando conversa fora enquanto bebiam um chazinho para dormir, a conversa estava indo bem até Jongin se lembrar de algo que o deixava triste, mas não poderia se culpar por aquilo, apenas precisava desabafar com alguém e Kyungsoo parecia ser um bom ouvinte.

— Aconteceu algo, Jongin? Você parece tão distante — Disse preocupado enquanto olhava o outro. 

— Não é nada demais, apenas me lembrei de uma coisa, tudo bem.

— Agora eu quero saber, eu quero te ajudar, pode confiar em mim.

— Eu apenas me lembrei de quando decidi ser solista, é algo tão engraçado e bobo, nada demais — Sempre foi inseguro até para falar sobre isso, era um assunto extremamente delicado.

— Agora eu quero saber, por favor?

— Eu sempre fui bastante receoso e bem inseguro, cheguei a pensar diversas vezes em virar solista, afinal eu sou uma figura pública e não poderia ter auto estima baixa e isso me afetou muito, ainda mais que antigamente. Eu tinha um complexo com minha aparência e posar seria um desafio e tanto, eu realmente tive muito trabalho em ser aceito, eu tentei diversos lugares e ninguém me aceitava e isso não me ajudava em nada, até que eu encontrei a Erigon Entertainment e aqui estou... eu disse que era coisa boba. 

O outro ficou perplexo ao escutar tudo aquilo, nunca imaginou que o outro era tão inseguro a esse nível, ele sentiu um aperto no coração e sem pensar muito acabou por colocar sua mão em cima da mão do moreno que ainda estava na xícara, sentiu um choque gostoso ao tocar no outro, aquilo nunca havia acontecido antes, Jongin se assustou e ambos ficaram olhando uma para o outro, essa troca de olhares durou poucos segundos, mas foi suficiente para o solista fechar os olhos e Kyungsoo se aproximar roçando os lábios um no outro antes de deixar um selinho rápido.

Era para ser somente um selinho, mas o solista ficou estático, nada daquilo poderia ser real, afinal, ele sempre se pegava pensando como seria provar os lábios de Kyungsoo e agora tinha provado, e foi a melhor sensação do mundo, ainda estava pasmo com tudo aquilo, mas era tão real que poderia explodir.

Kyungsoo se afastou, mas sem sair de perto do moreno, ele sentou em seu colo e encostou sua testa na do outro enquanto fazia um carinho suave nas costas do solista, nenhum dos dois se atreveu a falar, apenas ficaram aproveitando aquele momento gostosinho na companhia um do outro. A felicidade era real para os dois, por sorte tudo aquilo era real, porque se fosse um sonho nenhum deles iria querer acordar.

— Kyungsoo? — Chamou pelo outro ainda tímido, não sabia mesmo como prosseguir, mas a verdade era que queria sair correndo enquanto gritava, só que sabia que não poderia fazer isso e nem evitar o outro, afinal eles ainda tinham mais um dia juntos.

— Apenas aproveite, depois conversamos sobre isso — Sua fala era calma, mas por dentro suas emoções estavam a mil, a única coisa que desejava era ficar o máximo possível de tempo com outro.

— Eu... eu realmente preciso ir no banheiro — Ele realmente precisava ligar para o amigo e surtar.

O fotógrafo deu espaço para o outro, e Jongin saiu correndo tão rápido que chegou a ser engraçado, e Kyungsoo sabia bem o motivo daquilo tudo. Assim que o moreno chegou no quarto mesmo trêmulo, ele discou o número do melhor amigo e torceu para que ele atendesse rápido.

**Ligação on:**

— JONGDAE!

— Meu ouvido, Jongin! O que foi?

— Ele me beijou.

— O que?

— Ele me beijou, eu vou morrer de felicidade — Após falar isso enfiou o rosto no travesseiro e permitiu surtar sem ao menos lembrar do melhor amigo.

— Então quer dizer que Kyungsoo te beijou? Estou tão feliz por você.

— Sim! Foi maravilhoso e também...

— Garoto, e por que ainda tá falando comigo? Corre e vai aproveitar mais tempo com ele – Ouviu o amigo dizer, rindo. 

Enquanto isso, Kyungsoo estava sentando no sofá com um enorme sorriso, escutou todo o surto do outro e aquilo trouxe uma sensação tão boa, estava voltando a sorrir novamente, sentiu tanta falta de sentir aquilo novamente e naquele momento só queria abraçar o outro com força e aproveitar os próximos dias juntos. Contudo, acabou por sair de seus pensamentos ao ver o moreno voltando para sala todo tímido, ficou olhando para o menor sem saber o que fazer, tudo aquilo era muito novo.

— Vem aqui — Chamou o outro para se sentar ao seu lado, não demorou muito e lá estava o moreno sentando ao seu lado.

Ele passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Jongin, um de seus dedos brincava com as pontas do cabelo do moreno e com a outra mão fazia um cafuné, ele acabou por soltar um gemido tímido mostrando o quão relaxado estava nos braços do outro, o Doh acabou por sorrir e capturar os lábios do outro de forma suave, de início foi tímido e Jongin parecia bem mais nervoso do que daquela vez, então no impulso, apenas tentou pedir passagem com a língua que foi aceita sem contentamentos, os braços do solista apertava a cintura do outro demonstrando todo o nervosismo, a insegurança ainda o consumia.

Assim que a falta de ar se fez presente, ambos se afastaram e sorrisos bobos não saiam de seus lábios e a sensação de aconchego e segurança era a melhor de todas, Jongin voltou para o colo do outro e lá ficaram abraçados em silêncio, apenas aproveitando um ao outro naquela noite fria.

— Dorme comigo? — O solista pediu baixinho — Quero poder te abraçar, mas se você não quiser tudo bem, eu irei me contentar só com esse momento.

— E quem disse que eu não quero? Isso é tudo que eu mais quero, principalmente poder acordar primeiro e ficar te observando dormir, você é tão perfeito — Sussurrava baixinho para deixar o momento mais confortável.

Ao escutar aquilo, Jongin só faltou gritar de felicidade novamente, mas se conteve em apertar mais o corpo do outro e se permitir aconchegar naquele abraço gostoso, uma lágrima tímida escorreu de seus olhos e acabou por fungar baixinho tentando evitar o choro, mas foi impossível.

— Obrigado, Soo — Apertou o corpo com força enquanto deixava um beijo tímido em sua bochecha.

— Apenas aproveite, Jongin — Agarrou a cintura do outro com força e o levou até enorme cama de casal, lá eles se aconchegarem um no outro e dormiram agarradinhos naquela noite fria, que deixou de ser fria assim que se abraçaram.

* * *

A manhã seguinte foi extremamente preguiçosa, o fotógrafo acabou por acordar primeiro e pode ter a chance de observar, novamente, o moreno agarrado em si de forma possessiva, aquele momento merecia uma foto, só que sabia que deveria se conter e não fazer aquilo, tudo ainda era muito novo e nem ao menos sabia o que iria acontecer daqui uns dias, gostaria muito de cuidar do solista, queria tanto cuidar dele da forma correta, de o mimar e principalmente tirar muitas fotos.

— Soo — Resmungou baixo.

— Diga, meu anjo — Acabou por deixar escapar aquele apelido, o medo da reação do outro se fez presente, mas logo ficou aliviado ao saber que ele realmente gostou.

— Me chama assim de novo? Quero ter certeza de que escutei certo — Os olhinhos brilhantes e o bico fitavam Kyungsoo o tempo todo mostrando expectativa.

— Meu anjo — Sussurrou tímido enquanto fazia cafuné do outro.

— É tão bom escutar isso — Fechou os olhos e se agarrou mais na cintura do outro — Podemos ter café da manhã na cama? — Pediu manhoso.

— Claro que podemos, meu anjo. O que você vai querer?

— Panquecas doce, por favor! — Pediu com um biquinho manhoso, era impossível para Kyungsoo recusar aquele pedido.

— Irei fazer, só preciso me vestir e ir até a cozinha — Quando foi se levantar, ele foi impedido pelo solista que ficou emburrado — O que foi?

— Eu quero beijos de bom dia, é isso que os... casais fazem ou quando as pessoas se gostam.

O Doh sorriu com toda aquela confissão, escutar sobre a parte de casais fez seu coração disparar, desejava aquilo a todo momento e gostaria muito de poder ter o outro como seu namorado, então ele sorriu e deixou um selinho em seus lábios.

Para o solista tudo ainda era muito surreal, tudo parecia apenas um sonho, só que felizmente sabia que era real, mas sabia que precisava conversar melhor com o outro, ainda mais se fossem ter algo mais sério. Até agora estava todo bobo naquela cama de casal esperando pelo outro, nunca recebeu café na cama e isso tudo estava sendo uma experiência nova.

Depois que terminaram de comer, chegou o grande momento de conversar sobre sentimos e como ficaria aquela situação, ambos estavam nervosos e nenhum deles queria começar, foi por isso que o fotógrafo tomou a frente, respirou fundo e logo entrelaçou seus dedos com os do solista.

— Jongin, primeiramente quero dizer que não estou aqui para te explorar ou me aproveitar de você, quero que saiba que você realmente mexeu comigo, eu nunca senti isso antes e quando estou do seu lado tudo fica maravilhoso, eu me sinto tão leve e bem, confesso que nem iria aceitar esse trabalho, apenas pensei em aceitar aquelas primeiras fotos e depois sumir, foi um baque quando o CEO ligou me convidando para mais um trabalho, eu estava com tanto medo de me machucar, só que ao mesmo tempo eu queria tanto estar aqui com você e eu estou aqui depois de muita insistência de Baekhyun e aqui estou eu. Te beijar não estava em meus planos, mas acabou acontecendo e eu não pude me controlar, apenas me deixei levar, então é por isso que estou me desculpando, se por um acaso eu te machuquei ou falei algo errado.

— Por onde começar? Estou aéreo até agora, eu nem acredito que tudo isso aconteceu de uma forma tão boa e repentina, confesso que você mexeu comigo naquela primeira vez, mas eu jurava que era apenas um momento de carência, só que percebi que eu estava errado, foi só depois de algumas semanas que me dei conta que realmente queria algo, só que para variar, achei que só uma ficada com você bastaria — Suspirou — Mas eu estava errado, durante toda essa semana juntos eu realmente percebi que te quero ao meu lado, isso é tão novo pra mim e surreal ao mesmo tempo, quero tentar algo com você de verdade mesmo. Então quero saber se você aceita descobrir esse sentimento comigo? — Finalizou a frase com um selar na bochecha do fotógrafo que estava sem reação ao escutar tudo aquilo.

— Eu aceito, prometo te fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo, Kim Jongin — Respondeu bobo, aquilo tudo era real e a sensação era perfeita, cada dia tinha mais certeza de que queria o solista ao seu lado.

— Eu nunca senti isso por nenhum homem, mas você me abalou todinho com isso, eu fico muito feliz que tenha aceitado, quero te fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo também.

Mesmo um pouco atrapalhado, ele segurou o rosto de Kyungsoo e o beijou, pediu passagem com a língua que na qual foi aceita rapidamente, ambos estavam necessitados de tudo aquilo, não havia malícia alguma, só queriam aproveitar aquele dia cuidando um do outro enquanto faziam juras de amor.


	3. Capítulo 3

A noite havia chegado e os dois estavam deitados na cama assistindo um filme, haviam feito um jantar simples e depois já foram direto para o quarto assistirem algo juntos, mas claro que nenhum deles conseguia prestar muita atenção no filme, só conseguiam pensar em como seria no dia seguinte e se aquilo realmente iria dar certo.

— Acho já deu a nossa hora, precisamos estar dispostos para voltar — Disse Jongin um pouco triste.

— Confesso que não queria voltar, demoramos quase cinco dias para darmos o primeiro passo e logo vamos nos separar novamente, mas quero pensar que vai ser apenas por alguns dias, sobreviveremos de mensagens enquanto isso — Sorriu meio chateado, mas era a realidade, realmente não iriam poder se encontrarem sempre.

— E quem disse que não vamos nos ver sempre? Você virou meu fotógrafo particular, então você vai passar uma boa parte do tempo na empresa trabalhando comigo, você até pode ir nos eventos que eu vou, nas entrevistas, apenas relaxe que eu vou dar um jeito.

— Vou confiar em você — Deixou um selar na bochecha do outro — Boa noite, meu anjo.

— Boa noite, meu amor — Deitou torcendo para aquela noite passar bem lentamente, queria ficar naquele abraço por horas. 

Quando o dia amanheceu, os dois voltaram para Seoul, e foram direto para a empresa entregar as fotos e decidir os detalhes finais da revista de verão.

— Vejo que foi uma semana bem divertida, acho que o sol realmente fez bem para você Jongin, parece até mais feliz.

— Realmente essa semana me fez bem — Sorriu divertido e logo trocou um olhar rápido com o outro que também sorriu.

— Acredito que o senhor já tenha separado as fotos? — Falou com Kyungsoo.

— Sim, dividi em duas pastas, uma dela tem todas as fotos e na outra eu selecionei as melhores na minha opinião.

— Vou decidir isso e depois falo certinho com você, enquanto isso estão dispensados por hoje.

Quando os dois saíram, o solista já puxou o menor para entrar em seu carro, sabia que se não fizesse isso, o fotógrafo iria chamar um uber para ele, mas o seu plano não era levar o outro para casa e sim para a sua, queria que ele conhecesse mais sobre sua vida.

— Onde é sua casa mesmo? Vou te deixar lá — Perguntou aquilo só para fingir que realmente ia levar o outro até sua casa.

— É bem perto daqui — Deu todas as coordenadas para o outro.

— Logo chegaremos então.

Assim que o carro virou, o fotógrafo estranhou, porque sua casa ficava para o outro lado, mas decidiu não questionar, afinal pensou que o motorista ali só estava fazendo um caminho mais longo, só que já havia se passado uns vinte minutos e nada de chegar.

— Estamos perdidos? Já faz tanto tempo que estamos aqui e essa rota é bem distante da minha casa — Questionou, naquele momento a opção de estar indo na casa de Jongin nem passava por sua cabeça.

— Não, estamos indo pelo caminho certo, apenas relaxe — Colocou a mão na coxa do outro na tentativa de passar segurança.

Tudo estava indo bem, até Jongin virar a rua e entrar em um condomínio de luxo e foi naquele momento que o outro entendeu tudo que estava acontecendo, ficou até impressionado como não havia pensado naquilo, era tão previsível que o moreno fizesse isso. Assim que Jongin parou em frente de sua casa, acabou por sorrir bobo para o outro.

— Surpresa! E você nem percebeu, ai Soo! Assim eu vou ficar ainda mais encantado com você.

— Realmente, eu não tinha pensado nisso, você realmente me surpreendeu, mas não é perigoso eu estar aqui com você?

— Não, minha casa é segura até demais, então relaxa que ninguém vai te ver.

Apenas assentiu com a cabeça e confiou no outro, desceram do carro e logo já estava na residência do solista, ficou impressionado com o tamanho que era, de fato era uma casa de alto padrão, nunca havia entrado em alguma morada desse tipo, então só conseguia olhar para todos os cantos impressionados, principalmente para a enorme varanda que tinha e com certeza seria perfeito para observar as estrelas durante a noite, e pensar em todas aquelas possibilidades o deixava ainda mais empolgado e feliz, ele estava verdadeiramente voltando a viver de forma alegre.

— Fique à vontade, Soo. Eu irei tomar banho, então sinta à vontade para abrir os armários para pegar algo.

E logo o moreno desapareceu o deixando sozinho naquela enorme casa, queria mesmo era vasculhar tudo, mas com certeza iria se perder e isso não seria nada legal, então apenas ficou no primeiro andar onde tinha uma enorme sala e uma cozinha profissional digna de um chef de cozinha, a vontade de cozinhar ali só aumentava, até chegou a se questionar porque o outro tinha uma cozinha daquelas, mas logo se lembrou que ele com certeza tinha um cozinheiro particular, aquilo o deixou triste, mas não iria pensar naquilo, mesmo que sua vontade fosse de cozinhar todos os dias para o maior.

Abriu os armários e logo encontrou um pacote de salgadinho, pegou e foi até a sala comer enquanto assistia um filme qualquer naquela enorme televisão, estava tão concentrado que não percebeu o outro voltar. Assim que Jongin chegou, ele achou uma graça ver o outro todo concentrado assistindo enquanto comia, com certeza estava se sentindo o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

— Vejo que achou meus salgadinhos — Sentou ao lado do outro e logo roubou algumas batatinhas.

— Eu fiquei com tanta fome, me desculpe.

— Relaxa, pense que depois eu vou te deixar estrear a minha cozinha, eu sei bem que está com vontade de testar, estou errado?

— Sobre isso... eu realmente estou, mas eu tenho certeza que você tem já tem alguém que cozinha para você, então é melhor eu nem me arriscar — Estava triste ao pensar naquela possibilidade, mas estava tão feliz se pudesse cozinhar sempre para seu menino.

— Por que acha isso? Posso morar sozinho e ter uma cozinha dessa por pura vontade de um dia tentar aprender a cozinhar, mas eu sempre falhei todas às vezes que tentei, então muitas vezes eu peço comida e a cozinha fica aqui parada, não gosto que pessoas desconhecidas entrem na minha casa, eu preciso confiar muito na pessoa para que ela entre aqui e trabalhe.

— Por essa eu realmente não esperava — Sua boca secou quando escutou que poderia cozinhar para o outro naquela enorme cozinha, logo o sorriso apareceu e sua cabeça ficou a mil com tudo que poderia cozinhar ali — Eu posso mesmo cozinhar sempre para você?

— Claro que pode, você realmente me acostumou mal e eu vou precisar comer sempre da melhor comida do mundo — Puxou o rosto do outro colando os lábios, foi um selar rápido, mas que deixou os dois ainda mais bobos e felizes.

— Assim eu fico todo bobo, vai ser uma honra cozinhar para você.

— Que tal você tomar um banho e depois fazer um almoço bem gostoso pra gente? — Pediu todo fofo que foi impossível do fotógrafo recusar.

— Aceito! Só preciso buscar minha mala no carro.

— Não se preocupe com isso, pode usar alguma coisa minha, quero muito ver o quão adorável vai ficar com ela — Suas bochechas esquentaram assim que se deu conta de que havia falado demais — Quer dizer... ah! Esquece você entendeu.

Kyungsoo riu de tudo aquilo, tinha que admitir que o solista era uma fofura e muito divertido na medida em que iam se conhecendo, mas não ia negar aquela chance de usar as roupas do outro, seria tão clichê, poderia ir embora depois com o cheirinho do moreno, aquilo fez sua barriga revirar de ansiedade, porém era uma ansiedade boa e realmente queria aquilo. Assim que saiu do banho ele se enrolou em uma toalha que estava lá, realmente não sabia para onde ir e nem fazia ideia de onde ficava o quarto do outro, então só gritou avidando que já tinha terminado.

— JONGIN! PRONTO — Gritou do corredor na esperança que o outro escutasse, por sorte não demorou muito para ele aparecer e o levar até o seu quarto.

— Pode escolher qualquer roupa, vou estar na sala quando você terminar.

— Não! — Respondeu rápido e logo se agarrou no outro.

— Eu não entendi — Realmente não estava entendendo, jurava que o outro não queria se vestir na sua frente, aquilo realmente estava confuso.

— Eu não vou conseguir achar a sala depois — Falou tímido — Aqui é tudo muito grande e eu não decorei o caminho.

O solista não estava esperando por aquela resposta, achou adorável o jeito do outro, assentiu com a cabeça e virou de costas para que o outro conseguisse se trocar.

— Obrigado por compreender — Tirou a toalha e começou a se vestir, ainda estava tímido pelo outro estar ali, mas sabia que ele estava de costas e não iria ver nada.

— Você ficou tão lindo com minhas roupas — Puxou a cintura do outro e o abraçou de forma carinhosa, juntos seus lábios mais uma vez e ficaram trocando selares tímidos no meio do quarto.

Como prometido, eles passaram o dia juntos e depois que jantaram, chegou a hora de se conhecerem melhor, Jongin estava ainda mais nervoso por nunca ter se relacionado com alguém de verdade, quando adolescente, era apenas algumas ficadas com garotas, até que conheceu o outro e tudo pareceu fazer mais sentido, já Kyungsoo estava ainda com mais medo, seria a hora de falar que já havia se relacionado com o Baekhyun e ele claramente poderia ficar bravo, afinal, ainda trabalhavam juntos, mas sabia que não poderia esconder aquilo.

— Como deve saber, eu sou bem inseguro com quase tudo, principalmente com o fato de eu me permitir gostar de alguém, mas eu senti que depois de te conhecer tudo mudou, acho que finalmente eu consegui colocar minha cabeça no lugar e superar essa barreira, mesmo sendo tudo muito novo, eu espero muito conseguir conhecer tudo ao seu lado e para isso eu espero que você tenha paciência comigo. E vamos para os meus dotes, cantar com certeza é o que eu sei fazer de melhor, cozinhar eu sou uma negação, mas agora que eu tenho você vai ser perfeito, eu sinto isso.

— Eu com toda certeza quero que tudo fique bem entre nós, eu quero esperar por você o tempo que for necessário, faremos isso juntos e prometo que irei te amar todos os dias da minha vida.

— Isso é tão clichê, mas eu gosto — Admitiu baixinho.

— Eu sei que gosta, meu anjo — Deixou um beijo na bochecha do outro antes de se afastar — Chegou minha hora, como você notou eu sou alguém bem espontâneo e quando eu quero uma coisa, eu realmente luto para conseguir e aqui estou eu, todo apaixonado por você — Admitiu envergonhado, não conseguiu disfarçar devido as bochechas coradas — Eu já tive outros relacionamentos como te falei, eu já me envolvi com o Baekhyun no passado e graças a ele, eu me descobri bissexual, mas pode relaxar que não há mais sentimentos entre nós porque percebemos que éramos para sermos melhores amigos e aqui estamos, inclusive foi graças a ele que eu aceitei fazer esse trabalho, eu percebi que precisava correr atrás do meu bem mais precioso, eu estou perdidamente apaixonado por você, Kim Jongin.

O solista estava realmente surpreso com tudo aquilo, nunca iria imaginar que seu amor já havia se envolvido com Baekhyun, estava com um leve ciúme, só nunca iria admitir aquilo em voz alta, só sabia que deveria ter muita paciência e ficar relaxado com tudo aquilo, afinal amava Kyungsoo e faria de tudo para ficarem juntos, mesmo que tivessem alguns obstáculos pelo caminho.

— Obrigado por confiar em mim, Soo.

Conforme os dias passavam, os dois estavam cada vez mais grudados sempre que tinham um tempo livre, já que estavam trocando mensagens; entretanto, sobre se verem, realmente estava difícil, mas sabiam que iriam ter algum dia livre para se reencontrar. Naquela noite, o Solista estava na casa do melhor amigo, o mesmo alegou que o amigo não o visitava mais, ele só queria saber todos os detalhes sobre os sentimentos do amigo, queria tanto apoiar aquele casal.

— E esse sorriso? — Provocou ao ver o amigo com o chat de mensagens aberto enquanto olhava todo bobo para a tela.

— Ele disse que também sente saudades — E novamente lá estava o solista tendo mais um gay panic.

— Ele realmente é precioso para você, mas eu quero muito que tenham cuidado, você sabe como nosso país é homofóbico e você ainda é uma figura pública.

— Estamos tomando todo cuidado possível, jamais vou querer colocar ele em risco, tudo menos isso, foi por isso que não nos vimos nesta semana, eu jurava que seria mais tranquilo, mas as pessoas sempre estão ao meu redor e o medo é tão grande — Choramingou, estava com muito medo de machucarem seu amado e isso estava fora de questão.

— Vocês precisam ser fortes, sei que vai ficar tudo bem, vocês têm o meu apoio. Mas que tal você se distrair e jogar vídeo game como nos velhos tempo?

— Com certeza. Pronto para perder?

— Nunca.

Do outro lado da cidade, lá estava Kyungsoo jantando com o Byun em um restaurante naquela sexta-feira, claro que o amigo queria todos os detalhes e de fato ele conseguiu, Kyungsoo contou como estavam progredindo bem e o quão feliz estavam, até que Baekhyun fez um questionamento.

— Você pensa em pedir ele em namoro? Vocês trocam mensagens, beijos e já foi na casa dele, então já é para namorar — Baekhyun esperava mesmo que o amigo pedisse o solista em namoro, estava tão feliz pelos dois.

— É complicado, eu não posso chegar e pedir ele em namoro — Respondeu triste, tudo que mais queria era sair de mãos dadas com Jongin, mas infelizmente aquilo não iria acontecer.

— Quem disse? Claro que você pode, tenho certeza que ele vai ficar todo feliz e você também, os dois estão apaixonados, então mergulha de cabeça e pede logo — Incentivou o amigo mais uma vez.

— É o que eu mais quero, mas é complicado pedir, eu estou nervoso — Kyungsoo dificilmente ficava nervoso, mas quando se tratava de Jongin, ele realmente ficava nervoso.

— Você está é com medo de fazer o pedido e está só desviando tentando arrumar uma desculpa, eu te conheço bem o suficiente, deixa disso e pede logo.

— Talvez você esteja certo, eu tenho medo dele acabar desistindo, afinal ele nunca se envolveu com um cara, acho que eu estou com mais medo do que ele.

— Deixa de besteira e vai logo pedir ele em namoro, não me decepcione, tente ver ele o mais rápido possível — Tentou agilizar o processo. 

— Eu irei, mas eu vou precisa de ajudar para escolher a nossa aliança, eu não posso dar um anel, então eu quero entregar uma pulseira de casal.

— Com certeza eu vou querer ajudar, achei boa a ideia da pulseira.

— Eu estou tão nervoso com tudo isso, mas é um nervoso bom, que causa uma sensação boa, eu nunca senti isso antes.

— Isso realmente é fofo, só mostra que você está perdidamente apaixonado por ele.

— Não posso negar, mas eu sei que preciso ir com calma, e por ele eu posso esperar o tempo que for necessário para darmos o próximo passo.

E assim passaram o resto do jantar, falando sobre as possibilidades de um pedido de namoro e jogando conversa fora. Kyungsoo estava cada vez mais empolgado, sua cabeça estava cheia de ideias de como surpreender o outro com o pedido de namoro, queria o ver logo, mas sabia que precisava esperar mais alguns dias.

Quando o solista chegou em casa, ele se sentiu sozinho sem a companhia do menor, realmente estava apaixonado por ele, queria muito avançar mais alguns passos, mas estava com medo e isso sempre o deixava com um frio na barriga, mesmo assim queria surpreender o outro, por isso naquela noite ele começou a pesquisar diversas receitas, queria que tudo saísse perfeito.

— Você está prestando atenção, Jongin? O lançamento do seu álbum é daqui uns dias e você está cada vez mais distraído — O CEO o repreendeu, não estava mais aguentando os vacilos do solista.

— Me desculpe, eu juro que não é de propósito, eu só estou tentando melhorar minhas habilidades, seja na dança ou no canto — Não era mentira, estava mesmo sempre buscando melhorar, mas também não parava de sentir saudades do outro, só que não poderia deixar aquilo o afetar.

— Continue focado então, quero bons resultados — O CEO sabia que está sendo duro demais com o moreno, poderia ser alguém bem calmo, mas precisava lançar o álbum novo o mais rápido possível.

— Você terá — Falou firme, Jongin sabia que deveria se empenhar mais, estava determinado a entregar tudo que sempre sonhou neste álbum.

Assim que saiu da empresa decidiu parar em uma doceria, estava morrendo de vontade de comprar um bolo de morango, era seu favorito, o único obstáculo era passar despercebido, mas assim que saiu do carro ele pode avistar o fotógrafo de longe, sabia que era ele e sem pensar muito ele saiu correndo e o puxou pelo braço até seu carro.

— Que porra é essa? — Puxou seu braço com força, aquilo realmente não era algo normal.

— Sou eu, amor. Me desculpe — Fez um biquinho manhoso enquanto se desculpava baixinho.

— Garoto? Você quase me matou de susto, nunca mais faça isso.

— Me desculpe — Sua fala ainda era baixinha, não queria fazer aquilo para assustar o fotógrafo.

— Não faça esse biquinho, tô morrendo de vontade te beijar, mas não posso — Falou frustrado, mas isso não significava que não poderia pegar na mão do outro para juntar seus dedos.

— Então que tal você me comprar um bolo e depois me beijar até cansar? — Sorriu arteiro, sua barriga estava se revirando de nervosismo, estava torcendo para que o outro aceitasse porque estava morrendo de saudade.

— Proposta tentadora, como não sou louco eu vou aceitar com toda certeza — Retribuiu o sorriso arteiro levando sua mão até a coxa do moreno.

Ele saiu correndo e foi direto no balcão pedir o bolo de morango, estava tão empolgado para o que iria acontecer e a possibilidade de encher o outro de beijos era tentadora, queria aquilo tanto que acabou tendo alguns sonhos e ainda para ajudar, sonhou que eles estavam se tocando gostoso, aquilo o deixou com tanta vontade que acordou durante a madrugada com uma bela ereção que na qual só passou depois de uma boa punheta.

— Senhor? Seu pedido já está no caixa, é só pagar — O atendente chamou a atenção do menor que claramente estava distraído.

Depois de pagar, ele pegou o bolo e foi direto para o carro, não demorou muito e logo já estavam de volta a residência do solista, entraram mais do que rápido para tirarem o atraso, como estavam sentindo falta de se tocarem.

O solista que tomou a atitude, prensou o outro contra parede enquanto buscava seus lábios de forma afoita, foi descendo com selares até o pescoço de Kyungsoo deixando algumas marcas. O fotógrafo se assustou com aquela atitude, mas não negaria que estava gostando, levou suas mãos até as nádegas do moreno apertando o lugar com força, Jongin gemeu baixinho com o toque e como gostava daquilo.

— Gosto quando me toca assim, é tão gostosinho — Confessou baixinho enquanto abraçava o namorado com carinho.

— Eu sei que gosta, Nini — Correspondeu o abraço fazendo carinho nas costas do outro.

E mais uma vez os dois estavam assistindo um filme enquanto comiam o bolo, o solista estava tão concentrado que nem percebeu o menor se aproximar para passar chantilly em sua bochecha.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — Questionou o solista enquanto olhava os movimentos do outro.

— Me preparando para te comer? Eu chamo isso de doce Jongin — Pegou mais um pouco de chantilly e passou mais na bochecha dele.

— Então acho que também devo te preparar — Pegou um pouco da cobertura para passar na bochecha do menor também e assim começaram uma guerra.

— Você me paga, Kim Jongin.

No meio da guerra, o solista acabou por sentar o colo do outro sem ao menos notar, estavam tão distraídos brincando que nem se deram conta o quão perigosa aquela posição seria, o solista segurou os braços do outro e passou uma boa quantidade na bochecha e logo em seguida lambeu.

— Eu não vou deixar isso ficar assim — A sala era abafada por risadas e ameaças bobas vindo de ambos.

— Estou morrendo de medo — O solista mostrou a língua e acabou se inclinando para frente, o que gerou um atrito gostoso o fazendo arfar bem baixinho.

No calor do momento, o fotógrafo conseguiu se soltar e apertou a cintura do outro, nenhum dos dois desviava o olhar e o clima só estava esquentando mais, Kyungsoo sempre imaginou como seria ter o outro rebolando em seu colo e tinha que admitir, a sensação era muito gostosa. Contudo, ambos só se deram conta de tudo, quando o solista sentiu algo duro em sua bunda, mas não se afastou, apenas olhou para o outro sem saber como reagir a tudo aquilo.

— Jongin, acho melhor... — Foi interrompido pelo outro, não esperava que ele fosse estar tão à vontade naquela situação.

— Shh — Por mais que estivesse envergonhado, não iria apenas esquecer aquilo, ele também queria, só estava com um medo de estragar tudo, então apenas relaxou e se entregou.

Ele sorriu perverso começando a rebolar no colo do fotógrafo, os movimentos eram bem lentos, mas o suficiente para arrancar arfares de ambos, o clima começava a esquentar, a visão de Jongin ficou nublada conforme aumentava as reboladas e no desespero, procurou os lábios do outro abafando todo tesão que estavam sentindo, ambos estavam ofegantes e só piorou quando o solista avisou que iria gozar, fechou os olhos apertando os ombros do outro, se empenhou ainda mais nos movimentos.

— Goza, Jongin. Vem pra mim, meu menino — Sussurrou rente ao ouvido do outro.

Aquela frase foi o suficiente para Jongin gemer alto e gozar, seu corpo estava tão mole que acabou caindo em cima do fotógrafo com um bico nos lábios, quando foi se arrumar percebeu que o outro ainda estava duro.

— Tudo bem, meu anjo. Eu posso resolver isso mais tarde.

O solista como um bom teimoso negou, abriu o botão da calça do outro e adentrou com sua mão dentro da roupa íntima do fotógrafo, agarrou seu membro fazendo movimentos de masturbação, seu dedo circulava a glande rosada e tudo voltou a se esquentar. Ele estava tão entregue, tombou sua cabeça para trás começando a gemer alto, a mão de Jongin era muito habilidosa.

— Tô quase lá — Avisou Kyungsoo.

Não demorou muito e ele gozou na mão do solista, se abraçaram até recuperarem o fôlego para tomarem um banho em seguida e depois dormirem de conchinha do jeito que gostavam.

— Você foi muito bem, Jongin — Agarrou a cintura do outro enquanto afagava seus cabelos.

— Verdade? — Ele ficou tão feliz em escutar aquilo que virou de frente para o outro e o beijou.

— Claro, foi tão especial porque foi com você e eu posso esperar o tempo que for para darmos mais um passo, eu te amo Jongin.

* * *

— Isso me deixa tão feliz, a sensação é tão boa e por isso eu quero te agradecer pela paciência e ser tão bom pra mim. Eu também te amo, Soo.

O dia seguinte estava péssimo, o solista precisou deixar o outro dormindo para ir até a empresa, seu CEO havia ligado e ele parecia muito bravo, estava até com medo de saber o real motivo, e claramente já estava pensando que haviam descoberto que estava se envolvendo com o fotógrafo, mas quando chegou lá ficou aliviado ao saber o motivo.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou receoso.

— Apenas queria te dar os parabéns pela revista, as vendas estão sendo um sucesso e por isso eu quero te fazer uma proposta.

— Obrigado, eu realmente fico muito feliz com tudo isso que está acontecendo. Mas o que você quer me propor?

— Que tal um feat com alguma cantora?

— Eu não sei se isso parece uma boa ideia, mas eu prometo pensar direitinho — Não queria responder logo de cara, mas não fez.

— Pense bem, isso pode até gerar um namoro, afinal vai ser um excelente marketing para as duas empresas.

— Eu prometo pensar sim — Sua fala não foi nada empolgada e isso não despercebido pelo CEO que decidiu nem questionar, ele só queria ir para casa e aproveitar seu dia com o fotógrafo sem ter nenhuma preocupação.

Claramente ele voltou frustrado e isso não passou despercebido pelo menor, o fotógrafo se aproximou começando a massagear os ombros dele, a fim de tentar o fazer relaxar, queria muito perguntar o que aconteceu, mas conteve sua curiosidade.

— Já escureceu e você ainda está emburrado. O que aconteceu na empresa? — Sentou no colo do outro e perguntou na esperança de receber uma resposta.

— Ele quer um feat com alguma outra mulher e se isso dar certo ambas as empresas vão querer fazer marketing e engajar um namoro falso, isso já me deixou frustrado o suficiente e sem vontade nenhuma, pior que eu nem consegui responder nada, mas acho que ele deve ter notado pela minha cara.

— Não se preocupe com isso, apenas feche os olhos e relaxe — Sussurrou próximo de seu ouvido, Jongin se arrumou na cadeira e logo fechou os olhos tentando relaxar, ele parecia inquieto, mas o fotógrafo daria um jeito nisso — Relaxa, meu anjo — Desceu do colo do outro ficando entre as pernas do moreno, sua mão foi de encontro com o botão da calça e sem hesitar, ele abriu e assim escutou um arfar sair da boca do outro, puxou a calça para baixo notando o quão excitado o solista estava com tão pouco.

— Tão pouco e já está duro? Tão adorável.

Segurou a barra da boxer e a tirou, o membro do solista saltou para fora e ambos gemeram alto, com o pênis em mãos ele começou a passar o dedão em sua glande bem devagar sem tirar os olhos do solista, aquela cena era digna de ser gravado e como queria aquilo, mas sabia que primeiro precisava conversar com o outro sobre esse fetiche, mas isso não impediu de olhar ao máximo para guardar aquela visão para sempre.

— Soo — Gemeu manhoso.

Colocou todo volume na boca começando a chupar bem devagar, a fim de o torturar, aquilo estava gostoso demais e os gemidos do moreno deixava tudo ainda mais gostoso, ele sentia seu membro próprio endurecer dentro de sua calça, mas naquele momento apenas queria dar a total atenção para o seu menino, aumentou o ritmo sentindo o solista segurar seus cabelos com força pedindo por mais e assim o fotógrafo fez, aumentou mais ainda o ritmo enquanto apertava as coxas do outro, e antes mesmo dele avisar, ele gozou despejando todo seu gozo na boca de kyungsoo, que engoliu tudo.

— Me desc... — Foi interrompido por Kyungsoo.

— Eu senti que você iria gozar e não quis me afastar, você é perfeito — Segurou a mão do solista fazendo carinho, o sorriso bobo não saia de seus lábios e isso só mostrava o quão feliz estava ao lado dele — Vamos tomar banho? — Segurou a cintura do outro com firmeza e foi o levando em seu colo até o banheiro.

Jongin nunca deixaria o outro sofrendo pela ereção, por isso teve a brilhante ideia de retribuir o favor, já que iam tomar banho. Sorrateiramente, no meio do banho o solista grudou os corpos fazendo com que o fotografo se assustasse, mas não questionou, apenas ficou observando o que ele iria fazer. Abraçou o outro com carinho, sua mão escorregou até o pau duro do outro, começou a movimentar bem devagar e aos poucos foi aumentando o ritmo até se sentir preparado para fazer seu primeiro oral em um homem.

— Jongin, você não precisa — Tentou fazer o outro mudar de ideia, mas sabia que seria impossível quando se tratava de um namorado insistente.

Claro que ele não lhe deu ouvidos, já estava há dias querendo tentar, mas sempre ficava com vergonha de pedir e ali, achou que já estava com confiança o suficiente, se ajoelhou segurando o pau do outro. Soltou um suspiro antes de colocar na boca aos poucos com medo de raspar os dentes, começou a chupar bem devagar e viu que o fotógrafo realmente estava gostando e isso o deu ainda mais confiança para aumentar o ritmo. Chupava com vontade que nem percebeu quando começou a chupar somente a glande, só foi notar quando o outro o empurrou para que ele se afastasse e gozasse no chão.

— Eu queria tentar — Resmungou emburrado para o outro.

— Me desculpe, meu amor. Mas você ainda não está pronto para esse passo.

— Como você sabe? — Falou sem nem pensar, foi quase como automático responder o outro.

— Você realmente está bravo, mas por favor não fique, você foi perfeito para sua primeira vez e foi perfeito pra mim, mas precisa esperar mais um pouco para esse passo, eu tenho medo que você engasgue e quero que entenda que eu não fiz por mal.

O solista pareceu entender a situação e ficou super sem graça por ter ficado bravo com o outro, afinal, ele só estava empolgado e achou que fosse uma ideia perfeita engolir na sua primeira vez, nem tinha pensado na possibilidade que poderia engasgar, o fotografo realmente estava cuidando muito bem dos dois e aquilo deixava Jongin cada vez mais feliz e completo.

— Me desculpa, eu acho que me empolguei um pouco — Falou tímido enquanto levantava do chão para abraçar o outro.

— Eu achei tão fofo, mas eu quero ir com calma, tudo pra o seu bem — Beijou a bochecha do outro enquanto passava a esponja em suas costas.

Quando voltaram para o quarto, já foram direto para cama ficar abraçados enquanto conversavam, mas no meio da conversa o fotógrafo acabou inventando um apelido para o outro que na qual seria especial e fofo.

— Por que está sorrindo tanto? — Questionou confuso.

— Nini! — Chamou de forma espontânea, estava tão feliz com o apelido.

— O que? Eu ainda estou confuso.

— Você é o Nini, vai ser meu apelido para você já que você me chama de Soo.

— Eu amei, vai ser uma coisa tão especial e só nossa — Seu coração se acelerou, estava realmente completamente apaixonado pelo solista, estava realizado e se sentindo o homem mais feliz de todos — Eu te amo tanto.

— Eu também te amo, meu Nini.


	4. Capítulo 4

Finalmente havia chego o final de semana, Jongin acabou acordando mais cedo e como estava calor, decidiu apenas colocar um short e tentar fazer as panquecas que o fotógrafo cozinhava, seria um grande desafio, mas estava disposto a tentar.

— Eu consigo — Falou sozinho enquanto separava os ingredientes para fazer a massa.

Kyungsoo acordou sentindo um vazio na cama, então imaginou que o outro estava na sala assistindo televisão, mas se surpreendeu ao descer e ver o moreno de costas fritando as massas, seu olhar foi direto para o tronco desnudo e depois focou bem no shorts em que usava, engoliu em seco ao reparar que o short marcava bem sua bunda e a deixava ainda mais arreitada, tudo era tentador, mas sabia que precisa afastar esses pensamentos, mesmo que sua vontade fosse deixar algumas palmadas ali. Entretanto, não podia, então apenas balançou a cabeça e foi abraçar o outro que na qual se assustou e deu um pulinho devido ao susto.

— Que susto, Soo — Deu um pulinho para trás, odiava se assustar.

— Desculpa Nini. Mas você estava tão fofo concentrado que foi impossível não querer te assustar.

— Está perdoado — Desviou sua atenção para o fotografo deixando um selinho em seus lábios.

— Agora só falta comer suas deliciosas panquecas.

— Já aviso que não sou muito bom, mas eu juro que tentei.

Sentaram na mesa para provar e tudo estava delicioso, o solista havia acertado o ponto e aquilo gerou uma grande felicidade para ele, era mais um passo e novamente aprendeu junto com Kyungsoo, realmente estavam aprendendo muito juntos.

— Estou trabalhando em uma música nova, mas é secreto — Falou aquilo só para deixar o namorado curioso, queria tanto mostrar logo a performance que estava trabalhando.

— Eu vou poder ver, né? — Já sabia a resposta, mas mesmo assim se arriscou e perguntou.

— Não — Sorriu para o outro.

— Como? Isso não é justo.

— É bem justo, eu não posso mostrar porque precisa ser surpresa e você vai ver quando eu for me apresentar, eu juro que vai valer a pena.

— Mas é claro que vai, eu estou ansioso para ver e tão bravo por não poder ver nada ainda.

— A espera vai valer a pena, eu prometo.

— Estou ansioso para ver.

— Em duas semanas você já vai poder ver e comparecer em um show meu.

— Permissão para entrar no camarim?

— Claro, você é meu fotógrafo então não vão te barrar — Foi tão natural que o solista nem pensou nas palavras — Você não é só meu fotógrafo, é o amor da minha vida, você estando presente neste momento está me ajudando tanto e ter você me assistindo vai ser ainda melhor, mas infelizmente lá dentro você só pode ser o fotógrafo.

— Eu entendo, mas relaxa que não estou bravo, eu vou amar estar lá para te homenagear — Estava muito animado com todo aquele avanço, mesmo que não pudessem ter afeto em público, mas sabia que entre quatro paredes poderiam agir como namorados.

— Lembre-se que vou dedicar uma apresentação em específico para você, espero que goste, Soo.

Nessas duas semanas que passaram os dois precisaram se afastar, Jongin estava cada dia mais focado nos ensaios para o show e como iria ter uma apresentação nova, estava repassando a coreografia muitas vezes para não errar, queria que tudo fosse perfeito, por mais que quisesse falar com o outro não poderia, ele sabia bem que se ficasse um tempo com o fotógrafo ele não iria querer ensaiar e sim ficar agarrado querendo carinho dele, então nesse tempo afastado ficaram somente trocando mensagens.

— 10 minutos, Jongin — A produção da casa de show avisou o solista.

Ele estava nervoso o suficiente, havia ensaiado bastante e estava muito confiante, mas sempre ficava um pouco nervoso quando ia subir no palco e hoje ainda teria a presença de Kyungsoo e o medo de errar alguma coisa era real, por tanto só precisava relaxar e dar o seu melhor e assim fez, foi até a plataforma que iria subir e o levar até o meio do palco e assim que subiu, os gritos o encheram de coragem e todo aquele medo sumiu.

— Boa noite, me chamo Jongin e espero que vocês se divirtam bastante — Enquanto falava com os fãs seus olhos passaram pela plateia na esperança de ver Kyungsoo, mas estava tão lotado que infelizmente não conseguia ver, mas tinha certeza que ele estava lá.

Conforme o show ia rolando, Jongin só conseguia pensar na performance nova e ele queria logo, mas seria uma das últimas músicas.

— Estamos quase chegando ao fim e eu andei preparando uma música nova, espero que gostem — Sorriu tímido e logo desapareceu, naquele momento ele iria se trocar e enquanto isso no telão no palco passavam alguns vídeos.

E lá estava Kyungsoo, na primeira fila bem perto do palco, estava tão feliz com tudo que estava acontecendo, estava realmente orgulhoso do seu garoto, apenas queria sair correndo e invadir o palco, mas sabia que não poderia fazer aquilo, só que invadir o camarim iria fazer com certeza. Já havia conversado com o CEO do moreno que sem pensar deixou o fotografo passar lá e claro que com a desculpa de que queria tirar as fotos do Jongin em pós show. Estava tão animado com a apresentação que acabou gritando quando o solista surgiu no palco, ele quase perdeu o fôlego ao ver o outro usando uma roupa branca, a calça branca apertada, um boné branco e uma jaqueta jeans na mesma cor aberta, quase teve um ataque ao ver o outro daquele modo, se ele realmente estava querendo o provocar, conseguiu. Ficou com um pouquinho de ciúmes, mas sabia que todo aquele corpo era dele, estava com tanta vontade agarrar o outro e com certeza ele não deixaria esse momento passar assim que o show acabasse.

A música se chamava Confession, era uma música bem sensual, com uma coreografia que exibia muito o corpo do solista, as batidas continuaram deixando a música com um clima sexy, ela com certeza era perfeita, Kyungsoo estava em surto na plateia vendo seu moreno rebolando tão gosto e tudo só piorou quando ele tirou a jaqueta exibindo todo o seu tronco com algumas tatuagens falsas, o calor subiu todo pelo corpo do fotógrafo, seria mentira se falasse que não sentiu nada, aquela performance surtiu muito efeito em seu corpo.

Assim que o show acabou, o fotógrafo saiu correndo para o camarim em busca do outro, chegando lá o viu sozinho sentado em uma cadeira enquanto se abanava, então apenas trancou a porta e foi pra cima dele.

— Então você quer que eu confesse, querido? — Sussurrou no pé do ouvido do solista que se arrepiou todo — Então eu vou confessar.

— Time for confession — Cantou baixinho rente ao ouvido de Kyungsoo, ele queria muito saber o que ele queria confessar.

— Duas coisas, quero confessar que você foi incrível e me provou muito naquele palco — Agarrou o tronco do outro começando a distribuir selares no pescoço do moreno.

— Fala mais — Gemeu baixinho, afinal alguém poderia escutar e isso seria perigoso.

— Eu tenho cada vez mais certeza de que quero estar ao seu lado, por isso eu preparei uma surpresa para você.

— Surpresa? isso me parece bem interessante.

— Uhum — Puxou a jaqueta fazendo ela cair e deixando o ombro a mostra, aproveitou a deixa para deixar um chupão no ombro do moreno, era arriscado aquilo e por isso fez em um lugar que ninguém iria ver.

— Soo, não pode fazer isso — Falou manhoso, se levantou da cadeira para abraçar o outro — Eu vou me trocar rapidinho e logo vamos para casa, não vejo a hora de ficar bem agarradinho em você.

— Você é tão fofo, meu Nini.

Demorou um pouco até o outro terminar de se trocar e tirar a bendita maquiagem, mas logo já estava no carro com o fotografo indo direito para casa, o solista estava tão empolgado com tudo que nem percebeu o caminho passar, foi tão rápido que ele nem notou.

— Primeiro vamos comer, da última vez que vim aqui, eu abasteci dia geladeira e seus armários e acredito que você nem tentou cozinhar, acertei?

— Certíssimo.

— Então perfeito para eu cozinhar especialmente para você e o prato de hoje é uma deliciosa lasanha, feita por mim.

— Estou empolgado desde já, então acha melhor eu tomar um banho enquanto você prepara.

— Pode ir, estarei aqui te esperando.

Enquanto o solista foi tomar banho o fotógrafo aproveitou para ligar para o melhor amigo e contar que finalmente iria fazer o pedido, então pegou seu fone de ouvido e foi ligar para o outro enquanto cozinhava.

**Ligação on:**

— Vai acontecer! — Quase gritou, mas se conteve porque o moreno ainda poderia escutar.

— Já pediu? Então já vão poder transar — Baekhyun estava mais empolgado ainda.

— Não e não. Cadê o respeito? Eu te ligo e você nem me deixa falar tudo — Suspirou e falou chateado.

— Esse cara te mudou mesmo — Abaixou o tom de animação e poupou as piadas, só estava animado demais pelo amigo.

— Como eu ia dizendo, eu vou pedir assim que a gente terminar de comer o nosso jantar especial, segundo que nós não faremos isso, eu estou respeitando o espaço dele e quando fora a hora, vai acontecer.

— Novamente, ele te mudou mesmo, estou feliz por vocês, mas não pense que vai fugir porque quero todos os detalhes.

— Vou te contar quase tudo.

— Feito!

— Vou precisar desligar, escutei que ele já desligou o chuveiro.

E assim a ligação foi encerrada e só conseguia pensar na sugestão do amigo sobre transar, queria tanto que era quase impossível perder a linha e ter o moreno para si, mas sabia que deveria esperar e também estavam felizes usando um ao outro para gozar e às vezes uns boquetes, tudo devagar e na velocidade certa, afinal o medo de machucar o outro era real.

— Você está tão aéreo que nem notou que eu voltei.

— Me desculpa, Nini. Estou concentrando no nosso jantar.

— Eu imaginei que sim, então vou aproveitar e assistir um filme — Deixou um selar na bochecha do fotógrafo e saiu.

Jongin acabou dormindo no meio do filme, mas por sorte estavam assistindo no quarto, então Kyungsoo apenas desligou a televisão e foi dormir abraçado no namorado. 

Na manhã seguinte Jongin acordou com uma ligação de sua mãe, ela o convidou para um almoço em família, lógico que ele não negou devido a saudade que sentia de seus pais, então acordou o namorado para avisar que iria sair, estava triste por precisar deixar Kyungsoo em casa, mas de noite iria o recompensar.

Quando Jongin voltou já estava escurecendo, realmente o tempo voava quando estava com sua família, mas agora iria matar o resto de seu tempo com o amor da sua vida, tinha certeza que Kyungsoo estava o esperando, então assim que abriu a porta notou o silêncio.

— Kyung? — Chamou enquanto procurava o outro, ao abrir o quarto encontrou o outro dormindo tão bonitinho que ficou até com pena de acordar, mas sabia que seria necessário — Acorda amor — O chamou até ele acordar.

Aos poucos ele despertou notando que o amado havia retornado, deu um beijo para dar as boas vindas e foram jantar, sentiu que assim que o outro chegou estava seguro novamente.

Novamente a semana começou de novo e os dois precisavam trabalhar, Jongin precisava ir até a empresa e Kyungsoo tinha um ensaio de casamento para fotografar, então logo de manhã já se despediram e foram trabalhar.

Chegou um determinado momento em que o solista precisava urgente falar com o amigo, então aproveitou o horário de almoço para encontrar o outro em um restaurante próximo da empresa, sempre ia lá e por isso sabia que era um lugar seguro.

— O que me conta? Quero detalhes.

— Tudo está perfeitamente bem e agora eu estou até namorando — Sussurrou a última parte, era seguro ali, mas também não queria correr risco.

— Estou tão orgulhoso de você, nem parece o mesmo de meses atrás que vivia com medo e agora está ai namorando e todo radiante.

— Até eu fico surpreso, me sinto tão bem.

— Vocês já avançaram e foram para aquele passo?

— Eu quero muito, mas estou tão inseguro sem saber o que fazer. Me dê dicas, Dae?

— Assista alguns pornôs, tenho certeza que vai ajudar a entender.

— Acho que agora eu realmente estou pronto para isso, mas só de pensar eu já fico todo nervoso.

— Isso é normal, sempre ficamos nervosos com primeiro beijo e primeira vez, só relaxe e deixe fluir que vai ser perfeito.

— Assim espero, obrigado por isso Dae.

— Não esqueça de me contar tudo se isso acontecer e não me esconda nada.

— Irei te falar, eu juro.

Assim que voltou para sua casa foi direito fazer algumas pesquisas, sabia que estaria sozinho naquela noite e aproveitou esse momento.

"Sexo gay" pesquisou e clicou no primeiro site, escolheu o que mais se interessou, estava bem nervoso e até um pouco envergonhado com tudo aquilo, mas sabia que não poderia ter vergonha.

Assim que deu play, só faltou sua respiração falhar, um deles estava completamente nu e de joelhos no meio da cama, já o outro se encontrava também de joelhos fazendo um boquete no primeiro, a única coisa que o solista pensava é se era bom, já havia feito um boquete em Kyungsoo, mas nunca naquela posição.

Conforme o vídeo ia passando, o solista ficava cada vez mais impressionado com a quantidade de posições, até que chegou na parte da preparação, o ativo mandou o outro chupar os dedos e assim penetrava com carinho um por um, o passivo estava com dor e para distrair ele, o parceiro brincava com seus mamilos a fim de o fazer relaxar e a dor passar.

— Isso parece doer tanto, mas sei que ele vai ser carinhoso comigo — Falou consigo mesmo sem tirar os olhos do vídeo, ele tinha uma ereção entre as pernas, então sem pensar muito acariciou o volume começando a se aliviar enquanto assistia ao vídeo.

O tempo todo ele imaginava que aquela era a mão do fotógrafo, passou a fazer movimentos rápidos enquanto gemia o nome do outro baixinho, sua respiração estava ofegante e logo notou que iria gozar, deu mais algumas bombeadas e gozou na própria mão. O corpo caiu na cama e o sono bateu logo em seguida, então apenas colocou o notebook de lado e dormiu e naquela noite, sonhou que teve sua primeira vez com Kyungsoo.

Naquela manhã, o solista acordou determinado a ligar para o outro e avisar que estava preparado, mas também não queria parecer direto e ficar algo forçado, sabia que quando fosse acontecer, seria em um momento certo que fosse fluir e acontecer naturalmente. Porém, mesmo assim, ainda ligaria para o outro, afinal, estava com saudades.

**Ligação on:**

— Bom dia, amor.

— Bom dia, Nini.

— Você gostaria de vir aqui? Estou sentindo sua falta — Perguntou manhoso fazendo um biquinho.

— Eu vou adorar, mais tarde eu passo ai.

— Estarei te esperando todo animado.

— Eu sei que vai.

— Te amo, Soo.

— Também te amo, Nini.

* * *

Kyungsoo estava mega atarefado editando as fotos que havia tirado naquele casamento, editar as fotos dava tanto trabalho, só queria ver o outro lado e foi nesse momento que acabou imaginado se morasse com moreno, o sorriso bobo brotou em seus lábios e naquele momento aquilo era tudo que desejava, por isso decidiu por passar em um floricultura para levar um buquê de rosas, era clichê demais e isso só demonstrava que estava realmente apaixonado, mas também sabia que o solista gostava desses clichês.

Algumas horas se passaram e finalmente estava indo para a casa do amado, bateu na porta e quase perdeu o folego ao ver o solista todo arrumado e com aquele sorriso que tanto gostava de olhar, estava perdidamente apaixonado pelo outro.

— Você está lindo, Nini — Deu um beijo na bochecha do outro e logo entregou o buquê.

— Você que está lindo.

Quando começou a anoitecer, eles decidiram pedir uma pizza e tomar um bom vinho e assim foi feito, curtiram aquele jantar de forma simples, mas ao mesmo tempo tão especial que ambos não tiravam o sorriso do rosto. Quando os olhares se encontram, Jongin não resistiu em selar aquela lábios em formato de coração que na qual estava viciado, foi um olhar intenso que trocaram, mas depois daquele beijo que trocaram, entenderam o que os corpos desejavam, queriam um ao outro.

Jongin sentou no colo do menor começando a rebolar, a fricção que ele fazia no pau do Kyungsoo era intensa, os dois estavam excitados e com as reboladas, só deixava o volume ainda mais evidente na média que ia endurecendo. Nenhum deles desviava o olhar, até que os rostos se aproximaram para começar um beijo afoito enquanto isso as mãos do fotógrafo caminharam até a bunda do solista, aquela com certeza era sua parte favorita, tão redonda e arrebitada e tão boa de apertar.

Segurou aquela carne farta com as duas mãos, apertou ao máximo, afinal amava tanto aquilo e o solista parecia gostar também, na medida que ia apertando ele deixava escapar alguns gemidos baixinhos entre os beijos. Depois de brincar um pouco ali foi até o botão do shorts que o moreno usava, apenas abriu o botão por enquanto, mas o outro parecia um pouco afoito e levantou o quadril para o fotógrafo acabar com todo aquele sofrimento. Tirou aquela peça de roupa e a jogou longe, depois fez o mesmo com a blusa deixando o solista completamente nu e tão adorável, Kyungsoo estava tão fascinado que nem percebeu quando pegou o moreno em seu colo e o levou até o quarto, deitou o corpo no meio da cama e ficou apreciando ele todo encolhido na cama e de pau duro, seu menino era muito adorável.

Seu pau estava doendo cada vez mais, então quando foi tirar a peça ele foi impedido pelo namorado, Jongin veio caminhando de joelho até o outro com aquele olhar inocente e desajeitado, com as mãos um pouco tremulas abriu o botão e puxou a calça percebendo que o outro não estava usando cueca, nunca pensou que aquilo fosse ser tão excitante, umedeceu os lábios e sem pensar segurou o membro do fotógrafo começando a chupar somente a glande, ambos gemeram com o toque, Jongin se empenhava em chupar cada vez mais rápido, sem pensar muito Kyungsoo começou a estocar a boca do solista devagar, queria pegar leve já que era a primeira vez dele.

Jongin engolia tudo tão bem, Kyungsoo estava fascinado em como aquela boca era perfeita, mas precisou interromper, pois sentiu que logo iria gozar, Jongin não gostou nada que foi afastado, ele resmungou e aquilo foi tão adorável que Kyungsoo acariciou seus cabelos e apertou as bochechas. Quando voltaram a se deitar o fotógrafo começou a beijar todo o peitoral do moreno fazendo questão de brincar com os mamilos e percebendo que aquele local era realmente sensível. Jongin arranhava as costas do outro conforme o fotógrafo apertava mais, a partir daquele dia Jongin estava viciado em ser tocado em seus mamilos.

Foi descendo com beijos até chegar rente ao membro do moreno, começou a chupar somente a glande e forma lenta, percebeu que o outro teve um pequeno espasmo e no impulso, Jongin agarrou os cabelos do outro com força e isso fez o fotógrafo colocar todo membro na boca causando um gemido ainda mais longo do moreno, deu mais algumas chupadas e logo o tirou da boca.

— Mais Soo — pediu manhoso e logo recebeu um não do outro.

— Ainda temos a noite toda meu amor — Sussurrou rente ao ouvido dele — Agora quero que fique de quatro, pode ser?

O solista balançou a cabeça, meio envergonhado, mas virou e ficou de quatro, tentando ficar bem aberto do mesmo jeito em que tinha visto nos vídeos. Kyungsoo ficou de joelhos admirando aquela bunda farta que tanto estava viciado, começou a subindo suas mãos pelas coxas e logo notou as pernas do outro tremerem com o contato, ao chegar na bunda ele não se conteve e precisou deixou um tapa em cada uma das nádegas do namorado. Apertou as bandas com carinho antes de abrir e ver a entrada se contraindo, mas o que chamou mais atenção era ver aquela região toda lisinha, não que pelos fossem um problema, mas ficou realmente impressionado ao ver como ele estava empenhado e preparado para aquele momento. Ele estava se contraindo tanto, estava tão necessitado que acabou por passar seu dedo ali e receber um gemido manhoso do outro, a vontade de penetrar era tentadora, mas não faria, pois queria que aquele momento fosse especial para os dois, queria dar ao solista a melhor sensação do mundo.

Abriu as bandas e deixou uma lambida na entrada do solista, na hora ele sentiu um pulsar em seu pau quando escutou o solista gemer com o contato, passou a língua mais algumas vezes o percebendo cada vez mais com as pernas bambas e gemendo cada vez mais alto. A sensação era incrível e tudo ficava ainda mais perfeito com as reações que o solista tinha, quando Kyungsoo enfiou a pontinha da língua foi o suficiente para Jongin fechar as pernas e soltar um gemido mais longo. O fotógrafo estava amando aquelas reações que queria até deixar registado e filmar, mas sabia que para isso precisava conversar com Jongin, já que é algo bem delicado.

A língua de Kyungsoo ainda brincava em sua entrada, era impossível que os gemidos não saíssem mais altos, porque ele sabia muito bem onde lamber o namorado e descobrir onde ele mais sentia prazer. No impulso, Jongin acabou por balançar seus quadris rebolando na cara do namorado, também havia visto aquela cena no vídeo e realmente era delicioso como esperava.

— Mantenha sua bunda bem aberta, eu quero fazer uma coisa.

Jongin levou as mãos até as nádegas e as abriu bem, não fazia ideia do que o outro iria fazer, mas estava empolgado para descobrir, Kyungsoo se aproximou voltando a circular seu dedo ali antes de voltar a lamber e chupar com vontade enquanto apertava as coxas do moreno, ele buscava cada vez mais contato rebolando contra o rosto do outro, queria mais e como queria aquilo, tudo era gostoso.

— Ma-mais ah! — Seu pedido foi abafado pelo travesseiro que estava em seu rosto, queria tanto mais.

Kyungsoo se afastou para pegar o lubrificante e a camisinha, tudo para o outro sentir o mínimo de dor, espelhou bem o gel na entrada e em seu membro e nos dedos, iria começar por eles para ser mais leve, pois sabia que se enfiasse o membro direto não daria certo.

— Relaxa, Nini — Pediu calmo antes de penetrar a ponta de um dos dedos.

Penetrou e logo escutou um gemido ainda mais alto do namorado, foi enfiando um por um, até os três estarem penetrados e se movimentando, Jongin estava enlouquecendo, era um misto de dor e tesão. Era tão gostoso que sua mente ficou nublada de tanto tesão, aquilo realmente era gostoso, porra era muito gostoso, apertava os travesseiros enquanto rebolada nos dedos do namorado querendo mais contato. Até Kyungsoo estava gostando daquilo, seu menino estava todo solto e um pecado totalmente aberto recebendo tão bem seus dedos.

— Po-por favor, ma-mais.

Naquele momento percebeu que o outro estava se referindo ao seu membro, tirou os dedo e antes de entrar com seu membro se afastou, segurou seu rosto com carinho se aproximou para deixar um beijo em sua bochecha.

— Tem certeza meu amor?

— Sim, eu quero Soo- ah. Quero muito — Confessou baixinho.

Segurou o pênis e foi entrando devagar no outro, o mesmo gemeu ao sentir a entrada do solista esmagando seu membro, queria entrar de uma vez, mas não poderia e conforme foi entrando o solista choramingava, estava doendo, mas sabia que logo aquilo ia passar e iria se transformar em algo gostoso. Virou o solista de frente, queria ver seu rosto enquanto estava dentro dele, quando entrou por completo decidiu esperar alguns segundos, enquanto isso acariciava as costas de seu amado o fazendo esquecer o desconforto.

— Estou preparado, Soo.

Kyungsoo começou a se movimentar olhando para o rosto do moreno, suas mãos apertavam os lençóis com força, a boca estava entre aberta enquanto os gemidos saiam naturalmente, ele aumentou as estocadas sentindo a entrada do outro o esmagando de uma forma deliciosa que arrancou gemidos altos dos dois, ele estocava com rapidez fazendo o solista deixar algumas lágrimas escorrerem devido a todo tesão, agarrou seu membro começando uma masturbação, aquilo foi o suficiente para o solista gemer alto e levar suas mãos até os cabelos de Kyungsoo a fim de descontar todo prazer que sentia, era gostoso para caralho e com certeza iria querer aquilo mais vezes.

— E-eu vo... — Foi interrompido pelo outro.

— Juntos meu amor.

Deixou um selar em seus lábios antes de aumentar as estocadas acertando o ponto sensível do namorado, sua respiração ficou ofegante e seus olhos se reviraram devido ao prazer que sentia, logo sabia que gozaria, mais algumas estocadas e gozou junto com o namorado que se encontrava tendo espasmos enquanto gemia alto apertando as costas de Kyungsoo.

Os dois se abraçaram aproveitando o momento até recuperarem suas respirações, Jongin estava tão cansado que nem aguentou muito, ele olhou para o namoro e logo caiu no sono enquanto sentia o outro fazendo carinho em sua cabelos. Kyungsoo estava todo bobo olhando o moreno dormindo depois daquela noite tão especial, agora sim estava se sentindo completo por conseguir fazer amor por horas com o solista, a sensação era tão boa que tinha até medo de acordar e perceber que era somente um sonho, mas era real.

— Amor? — Chamou o solista enquanto cutucava o ombro do namorado.

— Hm — Resmungou baixinho, ainda estava tão sonolento.

— Minha bunda dói — Resmungou manhoso, a dor era suportável, mas estava com medo de não conseguir andar direito.

Naquele momento o fotógrafo despertou ao escutar aquilo, achou adorável o pedido do outro, se levantou da cama e foi buscar um relaxante muscular, assim que voltou entregou para Jongin que tomou e já voltou a se deitar, porque era difícil até para sentar.

— Me desculpe, amor. Prometo que vou cuidar de você direitinho — Deixou um beijo na ponta do nariz.

— Cuida mesmo, eu quero seus carinhos.

— Eu irei te dar, mas agora durma mais um pouquinho e qualquer coisa pode me chamar.

O remédio fez efeito mais rápido do que imaginava, o solista dormiu rapidinho enquanto o outro não fechou os olhos nem um minuto de preocupação, por isso naquele dia iria fazer as panquecas que o outro tanto gostava para começar bem o dia. Tudo aquilo ainda era tão surreal, nem se lembrava que sofreu no passado, Jongin estava o ensinando a amar novamente e não queria nunca se separar dele.

Aquele dia foi bastante preguiçoso, Jongin fez manha querendo passar o dia na cama e claro que Kyungsoo deixou e o mimou o dia todo com massagem e comidas gostosas, Jongin já estava melhor, mas claro que não iria admitir que estava totalmente bem porque queria todo aquele carinho, mas Kyungsoo era esperto e sabia que o outro já estava bem, mas não iria reclamar já que estava gostando de mimar seu menino.

— Jongin, preciso te contar umas coisas, espero que entenda, não irei reclamar ou brigar se você me julgar. Eu só queria te dizer, sabe?

— Agora eu estou com medo — Estava tenso, mas tentava se mostrar relaxado, porque realmente não estava preparado para o que ele iria falar, a verdade era que estava com medo.

— Eu sou muito fã da anatomia humana, foi por um desses motivos que eu virei fotógrafo — Fez uma pausa — Digamos que eu goste, er... de tirar fotos de pessoas nuas – Sussurrou a última parte de cabeça baixa.

Levantando a cabeça, observou o rosto de Jongin, mas ele o encarava confuso, parecendo ter mil perguntas, só que sem saber expressar nenhuma.

– Pessoas nuas? – Ele perguntou meio receoso, seus olhos levemente arregalados.

– Sim... er, mas não entenda errado, não é qualquer pessoa – Respondeu nervoso, suas mãos inquietas tentando ajudar a se expressar – Eu tenho um desejo em te capturar nu – Sussurrou, com as orelhas levemente vermelhas, isso parecia extremamente constrangedor.

– Quer me capturar nu? – Perguntou com sua sobrancelha levemente arqueada, seu tom não parecia realmente diferente, ainda sim Kyung sentiu a vontade de adicionar.

– Poder ter essas fotos, ver suas expressões mais livres, mais leves seria maravilhoso, como fotógrafo, registrar esse momento seria como uma grande conquista, me desculpa se isso parece estranho, eu realmente queria saber explicar melhor. Está enojado? Diga alguma coisa, por favor! – Pediu receoso, pois havia se passado um tempo sem Jongin dizer nada.

— Bem... – Jongin pigarreou antes de começar – Por essa eu não esperava, confesso que realmente me pegou de surpresa – Ele começou, seu tom sendo analisado por um Kyungsoo desesperado – Relaxe um pouco, você está tenso. Eu não irei te julgar, mas vou demorar um pouco para absorver toda essa informação, só um pouco, tudo bem?

— Tudo sim, meu amor. Te darei o tempo que for preciso, mas não se preocupe que nada vai mudar entre nós, eu prometo — Se aproximou do outro e o abraçou com um toque carinhoso, torcia para que tudo ficasse bem.

Jongin passou o dia todo pensando naquilo, talvez ainda demorasse um tempo para processar, não o julgaria afinal, cada um com seus fetiches, quem sabe até gostasse de posar para o namorado. Cogitar aquela ideia pareceu tão interessante e peculiar, mas ainda sim precisava pensar e conversar com seu melhor amigo sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

Kyungsoo achou melhor ir embora depois daquela conversa, achou que o namorado precisava de um tempo para esfriar a cabeça, assim que chegou em casa foi se lamentar para o melhor amigo, decidiu por contar quase tudo sobre a transa que haviam feito e sobre a revelação em tirar fotos de pessoas nuas.

— Você contou mesmo sobre seus fetiches? Estou impressionado.

— Nem todos, apenas revelei que gostaria de fotografar ele nu, ele pareceu aceitar bem essa minha vontade, mas sei que vai demorar um tempo até ele compreender tudo isso, tudo ainda é muito novo para ele.

— Então não vai revelar que gosta de transar em lugares públicos?

— Um passo por vez, isso é algo que eu não vou falar agora com ele, um passo por vez.

— Tá caidinho mesmo por ele, estou tão feliz por você.

— Eu quero tanto cuidar dele, não estou com ele pelo sexo e sim por amar ele e olha que isso é raro porque eu nunca fui de me apegar as pessoas e com ele eu percebi que eu poderia ser eu mesmo, aquele cara mexeu comigo de um jeito.

— E como ele foi no sexo? Eu quero saber.

— Só saiba que ele foi incrível e eu fiquei com tanta vontade de gravar tudo aquilo, só de lembrar eu já me sinto todo arrepiado — Falou todo bobo ao lembrar do dia anterior, sentindo toda aquela sensação boa que sentiu.

— É nessas horas que eu lembro que estou na seca e carente, poxa vida — Reclamou Baekhyun.

— Relaxa, você ainda vai achar alguém especial, você é uma pessoa incrível Baek.

— Eu espero que sim.

Já na casa do solista, ele estava com o amigo falando sobre os acontecimentos e principalmente para contar sobre a revelação do outro, estava tenso ao falar sobre aquilo, mas precisava muito compartilhar com alguém, confiava no melhor amigo e sabia que ele lhe daria ótimos conselhos.

— Eu transei, Dae — Agarrou o travesseiro para se esconder, estava bem animado com aquilo e tão envergonhado ao mesmo tempo — Foi incrível, estou tão apaixonado.

— Isso é tão fofo, eu estou tão feliz por você. E é bom mesmo? — Perguntou com um tom de curiosidade.

— Bom? É tão gostoso, eu fiquei de pernas bambas e isso nunca tinha acontecido — Respondeu todo feliz ao lembrar que finalmente haviam transado.

— Poupe os detalhes, Jongin — Acabou por rir com as reações do amigo — Mas o que realmente aconteceu? Você só está me enrolando e sei que quando faz isso você tá me escondendo coisa.

— Tá bom, talvez eu esteja escondendo uma coisinha — Se sentou na cama apertando o travesseiro em seu colo, estava realmente nervoso com aquilo, mas sabia que precisava de um conselho — Kyungsoo me disse um fetiche dele.

— Isso é um sinal, ele está compartilhando as coisas com você porque confia em você. Mas porque você está nervoso com isso? Todo mundo tem um fetiche.

— Ele disse que gostaria de tirar fotos minhas nuas, pronto falei — Voltou a esconder seu rosto no travesseiro.

— Só isso? Isso é algo bem comum entre casais, só precisa ter o devido cuidado para não vazar e se ele te falou isso é só para você saber, afinal ele não te forçou a nada, mas ainda acho que deveria pensar bem sobre isso e lembrar de ter sempre cuidado.

— Você acha mesmo? Acho que eu apenas fiquei assustado com isso, é que eu não tô acostumado com essas coisas de fetiche, ou melhor, nunca ninguém compartilhou isso comigo e eu fiquei inseguro.

— Não fique assim, pense com carinho sobre isso e eu tenho certeza que você também tem fetiches, então tente conversar com ele, acho que se ambos derem uma chance de experimentar os fetiches um do outro vão descobrir se gostam, boa sorte!

— Tem razão, não tinha pensado por esse lado, obrigado Dae.

— De nada cara. Descanse por hoje e amanhã você deve falar com ele.


	5. Capítulo 5

Jongin foi trabalhar cedo naquele dia, estava um pouco tenso porque havia marcado de ir até o estúdio de Kyungsoo, mais cedo haviam conversado e decidiram se encontrar para tentarem as primeiras fotos do ensaio privado. Kyungsoo ficou bastante surpreso com a ligação do namorado perguntando se poderiam tirar as fotos privadas, não pensou que o moreno iria aceitar isso tão rápido, mas por certo lado estava todo feliz.

O estúdio já estava todo arrumado, câmeras separadas e a iluminação ajustada, o fotógrafo estava bem nervoso com tudo aquilo, queria muito que desse certo, o namorado tinha um corpo incrível e tinha certeza que ele iria se sair muito bem.

— Kyungsoo? — Bateu na porta da sala antes de entrar.

— Tão sério, meu amor — Agarrou a cintura do outro dando um beijo em seus lábios.

— Pensei que tinha mais gente aqui — Escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço do outro deixando selares tímidos.

— Como quer começar? Eu separei algumas roupas se você quiser, ou você pode simplesmente ignorar e fazer como preferir.

— Não sei por onde começar, desculpa — Falou tímido enquanto brincava com seus dedos e suas bochechas iam ficando vermelhas.

A cena estava perfeita para uma foto, sem que o outro notasse o fotógrafo pegou a câmera o fotografou, o solista só foi perceber quando viu o flash, se afastou enquanto balançava a mão para o Jongin se soltar e começar, ele estava indo tão bem.

As primeiras fotos eram apenas com o moreno de costas, conforme ia se soltando ele ia deixando suas costas cada vez mais expostas com a camisa social, ainda estava meio travado devido a vergonha, mas sabia que logo iria se soltar. Respirou fundo e tirou toda a camisa e virou de frente, segurou o cós da calça jogando a cabeça para trás fechando os olhos, eram uma cena tão sexy que Kyungsoo soltou um arfar baixo e sem parar os flashs, o solista ia se soltando cada vez mais.

Ele virou se costas novamente para abrir o botão de sua calça, se ajoelhou no chão colocando suas mãos por cima da cabeça, suas bochechas esquentaram ainda mais, mas sentia que estava indo bem e confessou que estava gostando daquilo por certo lado. Quando virou de frente pode notar a ereção do namorado, acabou por sorrir safado e tentou provoca-lo mais, naquela altura, a vergonha havia desaparecido e isso só deixou a sala mais quente.

Quando tirou a calça, ficou com as pernas bem abertas, segurou em seu membro começando uma masturbação enquanto gemia o nome do menor, com a outra mão o chamou e na hora ele se aproximou, ajustou a câmera com timer e foi até o moreno, estava com tanta vontade de tocar que era quase impossível se com concentrar nas fotos. Se ajoelhou no meio da sala e fez um boquete para o namorado, Jongin estava bem aberto enquanto suas mãos descontavam todo prazer nos cabelos do outro enquanto olhava para a câmera, sabia que seu rosto estava em jogo, mas confiava em Kyungsoo o suficiente para fazer aquilo.

Gemeu alto quando sentiu o ápice chegando, gozou na boca dele caindo de cansaço no chão totalmente nu e ofegante, Kyungsoo levantou com dificuldade para interromper os clicks das fotos, tinha que admitir que estavam muito satisfeito, pelas fotos e pela execução que ocorreu durante o ensaio, guardaria aquelas fotos como seu maior tesouro e tomaria o máximo de cuidado.

— Isso foi tão surreal, acho que gostei disso — Admitiu envergonhado — Eu estava tão inseguro no começo e depois eu me soltei de um jeito que nem eu esperava, eu vou querer fazer mais vezes — Abraçou o namorado, beijando seus lábios em um beijo calmo com direto a língua, era sem pressa e tão bom, o moreno chupava a língua do outro de forma bem lenta.

— Eu fico tão feliz que tenha gostado, mas infelizmente precisamos limpar isso e também dar um jeito porque eu ainda estou duro — Acabou rindo da situação, deu prazer para o outro e acabou se esquecendo de sua ereção.

— Como se sentiu? — Perguntou esperançoso, torcia tanto para que o outro gostasse pois queria repetir novamente.

— Confesso que foi uma experiência diferente, no começo eu me senti tímido como sempre fico no começo de qualquer ensaio, mas conforme eu fui me soltando eu gostei e ainda mais que eu tive um certo incentivo que me mostrou que eu estava me saindo bem — Falou tímido ao lembrar do namorado de pau duro enquanto estava todo concentrado em tirar foto.

— Incentivo? Me conte mais sobre isso?

— Você ficou duro rapidinho e isso foi um sinal de que eu estava indo bem, confesso que até eu acho que me sai bem e tenho certeza que aos poucos eu vou melhorar ainda mais.

— Você ainda vai me deixar louco garoto.

Ele se aproximou do moreno segurando em seus ombros, chegou bem perto de sua orelha para chupar o lóbulo enquanto ia descendo com beijos até os ombros, Jongin gemeu alto se sentindo quente novamente. Tudo piorou quando Kyungsoo começou a chupar seus mamilos de força lenta, isso causou um espasmo da parte do solista quando percebeu que estava duro novamente.

— Só com uma chupada e você já está tão duro, acho que terei que dar um jeito nisso e de uma forma diferente.

A sorte é que onde estavam sentados havia um tapete, Kyungsoo estava louco para foder o outro, mas por estarem sem lubrificante iria precisar pensar em outro jeito, virou o solista de quarto deixando-o bem aberto. Jongin não estava entendendo nada, afinal não tinha lubrificante e nem camisinha por perto, então apenas decidiu por confiar no namorado.

Ele estava de costas então não via nada, mas o fotógrafo levantou para ligar a câmera e voltar a dar atenção ao seu menino, jamais iria querer o outro machucado então foi para o plano B, ficou de joelhos bem em frente a bunda do namorado, posicionou o pênis no meio de suas pernas e o mandou fechar. E assim fez, segurou bem o quadril do outro começando a foder suas coxas enquanto arranhava de leve as costas do solista, a sensação era gostosa como foder de verdade, mas sabia que nunca iria superar a sensação de ter seu pau esmagado pelo outro.

— De ladinho amor. Vou amar te foder assim — Ordenou o outro que logo já estava deitado no chão.

Penetrou novamente entre as pernas do solista começando a simular estocadas, suas mãos foram até os mamilos de Jongin, ele apertava com força fazendo o solista apertar o tapete para descontar todo tesão que sentia.

— Ah! Soo! — Gemeu alto, levou suas mãos até seu membro que estava esquecido, precisava muito se aliviar.

— Vamos juntos meu amor.

Os dois aumentaram o ritmo deixado o ambiente ainda mais quente e com cheiro de sexo, os corpos suados se chocavam com o contato e tudo só piorou quando escutaram uma batida na porta do lado de fora, Jongin pareceu assustado e isso não passou despercebido pelo outro.

— Imagina sermos pegos transando? — Perguntou safado para o outro sem parar as estocadas — Sobe uma sensação gostosa, né? Posso dizer o medo que bate de ser pego, mas a adrenalina em pensar nessa possibilidade é ainda melhor.

Voltou a estocar com rapidez enquanto ajudava o outro na masturbação para gozarem juntos, as batidas paravam e voltavam isso deixou o solista de pernas bandas quando gozou junto com o namorado.

— A porta — Se encolheu e cobriu o rosto ao lembrar que a pessoa poderia ter escutado tudo.

— Relaxa, deve ser só o Baek, vou lá abrir a porta pra ele.

Vestiu um roupão e saiu da sala de ensaio, foi até a recepção para abrir a porta e liberar a entrada do amigo, Baekhyun entrou e olhou o melhor amigos dos pés até a cabeça.

— Porque tá usando um roupão? — Olhou confuso para Kyungsoo, realmente não estava entendendo nada, mas logo notou que seu cabelo estava bagunça e seu pescoço marcado — Me diz que vocês não transaram aqui?

— Acho que nem adianta negar, então sim — Foi sincero, sabia que não iria adiantar esconder.

— Eu só queria buscar a câmera — Desviou o olhar envergonhado, na hora lembrou que os dois já haviam transado ali e saber que havia chego na hora errada ainda era constrangedor.

— NÃO ENTRE LÁ — No impulso segurou a mão do amigo para que ele não abrisse a porta.

— Relaxa, eu não vou entrar, quem vai entrar vai ser você.

Kyungsoo voltou para a sala, abriu a porta encontrando Jongin ainda escolhido, mas dessa vez usava uma camisa para esconder seu pênis, ele se assustou quando percebeu que alguém iria entrar, logo depois relaxou ao ver que era apenas o namorado.

— É o Baek, ele só veio buscar a câmera, ninguém mais vai entrar aqui, Nini — Falou calmo tentando deixar o outro aliviado — Buscou a câmera e foi entregar para o amigo — Prontinho, sobre as edições ainda faltam algumas fotos, são poucas, mas sei que vai dar conta.

Baekhyun apenas pegou a câmera e saiu um pouco frustrado, não estava com ciúmes do amigo, estava mais do que feliz, porém, sabia que Kyungsoo estava passando dos limites porque estava se arriscando demais, já tentou falar mais de uma vez sobre, mas ele nunca dava ouvidos.

— Abre as pernas, vou te limpar — Se ajoelhou em frente ao outro para limpá-lo com um lenço umedecido.

O solista era tão inocente que tinha vontade de proteger ele do mundo, não saberia o que fazer se caso acontecesse algo de ruim, Jongin havia se tornado uma prioridade em sua vida, ele parecia tão frágil mesmo sabendo que ele era alguém forte.

— Amor, podemos tomar sorvete?

— É impossível eu negar algo vindo de você, mas vamos sim ainda mais agora que você está todo limpinho e fofo.

Jongin estacionou o carro em frente a sorveteria, somete Kyungsoo desceu por questões se segurança, achava que naquele momento estavam seguros, mas mal sabia o solista que havia fãs na sorveteria que avistaram o carro. Estava tão aéreo que nem notou quando o fotografo voltou para o carro segurando o sorvete favorito dele, sabor morango.

— Você vai dormir em casa hoje? Por favor! — Pediu com um bico nos lábios.

— E tem como negar, Nini? Mesmo se eu falasse não, você iria me fazer ir.

— Pior que é verdade — Acabou rindo, pois sabia que mesmo que o outro negasse iria encher o saco do namorado até aceitar, estava com saudades de ficar agarradinho nele.

Jongin foi tomar banho enquanto isso Kyungsoo estava checando suas redes sociais, seu coração pareceu parar por alguns segundos ao ver a notícia em um site de fofoca, queria sumir e tudo que sentiu foi medo de algo acontecer com o moreno.

_"Na tarde de hoje o solista Kim Jongin foi visto em frente a uma sorveteria, aparentemente ele estava acompanhando de um homem, mas quem seria este homem? Ainda não sabemos, mas acreditamos que logo vamos descobrir.”_

Estava tão nervoso que nem percebeu quando o solista apareceu na sala de pijama olhando para o outro, Kyungsoo o olhou com um olhar de desespero que naquele momento não entendia nada, viu o outro se aproximar e o abraçar com força.

— Me desculpe, Nini.

— Pelo que? Não estou entendendo.

— Saímos em um site de fofoca, fomos visto juntos — O tom choroso era notável — Eu juro que vou consertar isso, eu não deveria ter colocado sua vida em risco.

— Relaxa, essas coisas acontecem, muitas celebridades são vistas com seus amigos então apenas relaxe, mesmo assim precisamos tomar cuidado e acho que devemos esclarecer isso.

— Eu não consigo ficar relaxado, ainda estou aflito Nini.

— Vou falar com o meu CEO e ver o que ele vai sugerir, mas tenha calma que tudo vai ficar bem.

Quando se deitaram, Kyungsoo demorou muito para cair no sono, estava com tanto medo de que algo ruim acontecesse, sabia que deveria manter a calma e isso não o ajudava quando olhava e via o moreno dormindo agarrado em si, estava preso naquela mentira de falar que seriam amigos, mas era o certo a se fazer, precisava cuidar do seu menino e apenas torcer para nada de ruim acontecer.

Jongin foi cedo para empresa resolver aquilo, jurava que o CEO estaria bravo, mas muito pelo contrário a reação dele foi mais que positiva.

— Então quer dizer que você andou saindo em sites de fofoca? Muito bonito Kim Jongin — Usou um tom sério.

— E-eu posso explicar, apenas fomos tomar sorvete e eu juro que tentei tomar todo cuidado possível, mas por um pequeno deslize me viram, me desculpe — Abaixou a cabeça como um sinal de arrependimento.

— Eu só estava brincando, fico feliz que esteja se dando bem com o senhor Doh, é muito bom que vocês tenham um bom convívio já que agora ele virou seu fotografo fixo, por outro lado isso ainda é muito bom, as pessoas vão conhecer mais sobre quem é você e até Kyungsoo vai ficar mais conhecido.

O solista ficou tão aliviado de escutar aquilo, seu CEO poderia ser chato às vezes, mas era tão compreensível e ter esse apoio lhe dava mais vontade de continuar naquele empresa, pois sabia que o CEO iria o proteger de qualquer notícia e o apoiar como sempre fez. Naquele momento só queria ligar para o namorado e explicar que tudo estava bem, mas era melhor esperar para contar quando chegasse.

— Queria aproveitar também e te avisar que daqui um mês você e o Doh vão fazer uma viagem para o Hawaii, quero fotos para um photobook seu que será uma edição limitada.

— Isso seria incrível, mal posso esperar para essa viagem chegar.

— Avise o Doh e já deixe alguns dias reservados para este dia.

— Pode deixar que irei avisar.

Quando chegou em sua casa, sentiu cheiro comida e adentrou a mesma encontrando o namorado fazendo o almoço, o abraçou por trás e começou a deixar selares no pescoço de Kyungsoo.

— Vamos para o Hawaii, meu amor. O CEO quer investir em um photobook edição limitada.

— Eu também quero uma edição no limitada, mas sem roupas.

— Tão safado como sempre.

— Eu sei que você gosta.

— Não nego, eu amo.

— Eu te transformei em um safado, o Jongin de semanas atrás era todo tímido.

— Eu ainda sou tímido — Falou rente ao ouvido do outro enquanto colocava as mãos dentro da blusa de Kyungsoo.

— Estou percebendo. 

**1 mês depois**

Estavam no avião particular a caminho do hawaii, Kyungsoo achou a oportunidade perfeita para pegar a cesta que havia trazido consigo, preparou vários sanduiches, cortou alguns morangos e por último alguns cupcakes, queria mimar o namorado e sabia bem como ele gostava de surpresas, colocou atém um bilhete em cima do prato para conseguir ver sorriso bobo de Jogin. 

Quando o solista começou a acordar de seu sono, lá estava Kyungsoo ansioso pela reação do namoro e felizmente foi tão incrível, ver o sorriso feliz de Jongin, com certeza era mais um momento que guardaria para sempre, ainda mais naquela viagem que seria mais que especial. 

— Você é louco! Eu durmo e acordo com várias comidinhas que eu gosto, realmente todo dia você me surpreendendo.

— Tudo por você, Nini. Eu sei bem como mimar.

Os dias no Hawaii estava cada vez melhores, Kyungsoo aproveitou para tirar tantas fotos dos dois juntos para deixar registrado como a segunda viagem que faziam juntos, tudo estava dando certo para o casal, naquela tarde passaram o dia na hidromassagem que tinha na casa, estavam tão radiantes que nem perceberam a hora passar.

No final da tarde, o solista foi tomar um banho e enquanto isso Kyungsoo aproveitou para descarregar as fotos no computador, percebeu que assim que ligou o notebook estava lento, mas apenas achava que era pela internet fraca e decidiu ignorar o fato. Até ver um aviso de segurança no canto do notebook sobre alerta de segurança, naquele momento já começou a achar estranho e a se preocupar, deu uma olhada nos arquivos e tudo estava lá com seus trabalhos. Naquele momento lembrou dos arquivos salvos na nuvem que na qual era o local onde guardava suas fotos com o namorado.

— Aparentemente tudo normal, talvez eu só esteja imaginado coisas — Respirou fundo tentando entender tudo que estava acontecendo, mas tentou manter a calma e pensar que nada tinha acontecido e foi apenas uma coincidência.

Desligou o computador ainda meio assustado e foi tomar banho, no caminho cruzou com o namorado que tentou questionar, mas Kyungsoo apenas disse que era cansaço que não tinha nada a se preocupar. O solista então, decidiu ignorar e ir para sala assistir um filme, percebia o clima meio pesado e não questionou, apenas pensou que o outro estava cansado.

— Nini, acabei de mandar as fotos desse ensaio para o CEO, ele amou.

— Eu estou tão orgulhoso de você, perfeito tirando fotos e ainda perfeito como namorado — Se agarrou no outro para se aconchegar e dormir porque no dia seguinte já iriam embora, infelizmente, mas por sorte aproveitaram até demais, com as provocações e claro estrear a cama daquela casa.

Assim que pisaram na Coreia foram direito para a casa de Jongin, acabaram por tirarem um cochilo rápido, mas não durou muito porque Jongin acordou com uma ligação no seu celular, de início estranhou ao ver que era o CEO, atendeu mesmo sonolento e isso fez ele demorar alguns segundos para processar tudo aquilo.

— Alô? — Atendeu sonolento.

— O que é isso, Kim Jongin? — Questionou o solista bravo, estava muito furioso com aquilo.

— O que? Eu literalmente acabei de acordar?

— Eu tenho cara de palhaço por acaso? Eu viro as costas e você está transando com o seu fotografo.

— O QUE? — Sentiu um aperto no peito e um nervoso percorrer todo seu corpo, estava em choque com aquela informação, afinal como ele sabia?

— Suas fotos estão na internet, oras — Falou debochado

— Acho que está se confundindo — Tentou apenas fugir e entender o que estava acontecendo, era impossível as fotos terem vazado.

— Existe outro Kim Jongin? Olha os sites de fofoca estão cheios de fotos sua agarrando o senhor Doh, sugiro que veja isso e repense nos seus atos — Foi curto e grosso e encerrou a ligação.

Abriu alguns site e pode ver algumas das fotos dos ensaios íntimos que fez com o namorado, fotos deles juntos em momentos românticos, seu corpo gelou novamente e não entendia como tudo aquilo tinha acontecido, olhou para o fotografo dormindo tão sereno que era impossível ele ter feito aquilo, mas o ódio lhe subiu e acordou o outro bravo.

— Acorda, Kyungsoo — O chacoalhou pelo ombro — LEVANTA!

— O que aconteceu, Nini?

— Não me venha com essa de Nini, sai da minha casa — Começou a tremer enquanto mandava o outro embora, estava expulsando o outro de sua casa e aquilo fazia seu peito doer.

— O que? Eu não tô entendendo — Estava mesmo sem entender nada, afinal havia sido acordado aos gritos.

— Não se faça se tonto, você vazou nossas fotos e agora vem se fazer de sonso, me poupe Doh Kyungsoo, bem que eu percebi que você era perfeito demais, pessoas perfeitas não caem do céu, eu quero é distancia de você — Chegava a soluçar de tão triste que estava, não estava aguentando de tanto nervosismo.

— Mas que porra? Eu não fiz nada, se acalma amor.

— Então era só sexo? ME RESPONDA! — Aumentou o tom de voz.

— Nunca foi, eu te amo, Nini. — Tentou segurar a mão do solista, mas o mesmo se afastou.

— SAI AGORA — Gritou apontando para a porta do quarto.

— Me deixa explicar.

— VAI EMBORA! Se não for eu vou chamar a polícia.

— Nini, eu não fiz nada — Começou a chorar ao ver toda aquela situação, estava de mãos atadas, tudo que mais temia havia acontecia e pior que nem tinha chance de explicar, então apenas aceitou e foi embora com um enorme vazio do peito.

Ele foi embora da casa de Jongin, ambos sentiram um enorme vazio, o solista estava encolhido na cama chorando e Kyungsoo se acabando de chorar no carro enquanto ia para sua casa, só conseguia pensar que aquele era o fim, havia acabado com a carreira do homem que amou, a frustração batia cada vez mais.

Aquela semana que passou foi muito complicada para os dois, Kyungsoo não saia mais de casa e o solista não estava se alimentando direito, estava com olheiras horríveis de tanto chorar e cansaço por não conseguir dormir nesses últimos dias, evitada as redes sociais ao máximo, porque sempre eram os mesmos comentários.

_" Kim Jongin é um viado" "GAY" "Nojento" "Imundo"_

Ler tudo aquilo era horrível, só queria correr para os braços do seu amor para a dor passar, mas aí que se lembrava que tudo era culpa do Kyungsoo que havia vazado tudo, Jongin se sentia um ridículo por ter acreditado naquele papinho, se sentiu frustrado por ser tapeado e agora ter suas fotos peladas pela internet, por sorte as partes intimas estavam censuradas, mas ainda era uma situação horrível.

Jongdae estava com uma preocupação altíssima, ligava para o amigo que nas quais sempre eram rejeitadas, sorte que tinha a chave reserva da casa de Jongin e a entrada liberada no condomínio, então já chegou com tudo na casa do amigo, o procurando pelos cômodos, o último lugar era o quarto e quando abriu a porta, se assustou ao ver o melhor amigo encolhido na cama e o quarto todo escuro, se aproximou dele para abraçar o amigo.

— Jongin?

— Dae — Falou baixinho abraçando o melhor do amigo e começando a chorar baixinho.

Jongdae deu todo o conforto para o melhor amigo, naquele momento só queria cuidar dele, então fez uma bela sopa de legumes na esperança do outro melhorar a palidez, Jongin estava muito abatido.

— Você não pode se acabar assim por causa de um cara, tenho certeza que você vai arrumar alguém melhor.

— Eu não quero algum melhor, eu quero ele, mesmo sendo errado, eu só fui usado e mesmo assim eu ainda amo tanto ele.

— Vocês já conversaram depois do ocorrido?

— Não, também não quero papo com um mentiroso.

— Isso não vai te fazer bem, ou melhor, está sendo péssimo para os dois porque eu duvido que ele está feliz, aquela cara te amava e isso dava para notar de longe.

— Não defenda um mentiroso, por favor!

— Eu não disse que concordei com o que ele fez, apenas quero que conversem para que entendam tudo o que aconteceu, porque eu acho muito estranho vazar assim do nada — Fez uma pausa — Pensa comigo, se fosse para vazar ele já teria feito isso logo no primeiro mês que vocês ficaram, concorda?

— Pensando por esse lado faz sentido, mas acho que não estou pronto para falar sobre isso com ele.

— Não seja covarde, você precisa conversar com ele e entender toda situação, independe se foi ele quem vazou as fotos, é uma situação delicada e eu não posso deixar você de destruir assim, eu quero te ver bem, então, por favor, eu quero que se cuide e fale com ele.

— Você pode passar a noite aqui? Estou me sentindo fraco para resolver isso hoje, eu preciso de você cuidando de mim só por hoje, prometo começar a me cuidar assim que eu me recuperar.

Do outro lado da cidade Kyungsoo chorava nos braços de Baekhyun, aquela semana estava muito difícil, não estava aguentando toda aquela frustração, amava seu menino e muito e tudo que desejava era acordar e ter Jongin ali, mas tudo que tinha era uma cama vazia.

— Já tentou ligar para ele?

— Todos os dias, mas ele não me atende e eu estou aflito. Eu juro que nunca vou perdoar quem fez isso, eu estou com tanta raiva e nojo ao mesmo tempo, eu só queria cuidar dele e no final saí como o vilão, mas que porra. 

— Eu sei que quer cometer um crime contra essa pessoa, mas isso a gente deixa com a polícia, não quero meu melhor amigo na cadeia — Brincou para tentar deixar o clima menos tenso, estava bem difícil aqueles dias, a casa de Kyungsoo era um lugar feliz e nesses tempos ficou tão pesado.

— Eu preciso tanto falar com ele — Olhava sempre para a pulseira de namoro que ficava em seu pulso, não a tirava para nada, aquela era a única forma de se sentir mais perto do namorado — Será que ele me odeia? Eu vou ficar desesperado Baek.

— Ele não te odeia, tenho certeza que ele ainda te ama e só está bravo, mas sei que logo vai passar e tudo vai ficar bem e eu sei que tudo vai ficar bem quando toda essa confusão ser resolvida.

Finalmente o tão esperado dia seguinte chegou, Jongin acordou melhor graças a Jongdae, estava tão grato por ter o melhor amigo em sua vida, eram quase como irmãos de tão grudados.

— Vejo que está mais disposto, você está até sorrindo.

— Sua sopa me deixou nutrido e você me deixou feliz, posso dizer que até me deixou motivado para acabar de uma vez com isso, porque eu preciso ligar logo pra ele. Mesmo sabendo que posso me arrepender e ao mesmo tempo ficar bom, vamos apenas tentar entender tudo melhor.

— Sei que você consegue, estarei aqui do seu lado para te proteger.

— Obrigado, Dae — Abraçou o outro apertado antes de discar o número para falar com o fotógrafo.

Com dificuldade, discou o número dele colocando no viva voz para que Jongdae pudesse escutar.

**ligação on:**

— Kyungsoo?

— É você Jongin?

— Sim, sou eu

— Como é bom escutar sua voz, eu nem sei por onde começar.

— Eu te liguei com um proposito, apenas saber o que aconteceu e já aviso que se for culpa sua, eu juro que quero distancia total de você.

— Não Nini — O desespero era tão grande que deixou o apelido escapar fazendo o solista sentir toda aquela nostalgia de quando estavam juntos — Quer dizer, Jongin — Respirou fundo tentando criar coragem, apenas queria que tudo ficasse bem — No nosso último dia no Hawaii eu recebi alerta em meu notebook, eu olhei tudo e estava tudo intacto nas pastas, mas tentei ficar bem e foi por esse motivo que eu estava estranho e não queria te falar, desculpa — Respirou fundo porque já sentia aquela vontade de chorar — Eu juro que não tive nada haver com isso, eu sempre deixei nossas fotos guardadas na nuvem em um pasta com um nome totalmente aleatório, eu me sinto tão péssimo por isso ter acontecido.

Jongin começou a derramar algumas lágrimas, havia pego tão pesado com o outro e ele era inocente, seu coração só faltou sair pela boca de tanta felicidade, mas ao mesmo tempo estava se odiando por tudo aquilo. Poderia ter aproveitado aqueles dias de solidão com o namorado ao invés de ficar sofrendo e ainda por cima lembrar do quão babaca foi ao expulsar o outro.

— Me perdoa, Soo? Alguma parte de mim queria muito me avisar que você era inocente, mas eu fiquei tão frustrado que acabei nem dando ouvidos para você — A voz saia fraca devido ao choro, tudo que queria era poder estar cara a cara com o namorado se amando e aproveitando um ao outro.

— Mil vezes sim, eu te perdoo meu Nini.

— Eu te amo tanto, Soo. Ainda não sei como me deixei levar por algo tão besta que você nunca faria, o ponto bom é que eu tenho você e o ruim é que eu ando recebendo tanto hate.

— Meu docinho, eu vou estar aqui sempre para te apoiar para qualquer coisa que acontecer, promessa de dedinho.

— Promessa de dedinho meu amor.

— O que o seu CEO falou?

— Nada, ainda não falei com ele sobre isso, mas sei que precisamos e eu estou disposto a fazer isso e foda-se o que as pessoas vão pensar, eu só quero ser feliz cantando e namorando com o cara mais lindo deste universo.

— Faremos isso juntos, eu jamais vou soltar sua mão. E que tal a gente se vê e irmos falar com o seu CEO, tudo vai ficar bem.

— Tenho certeza que tudo vai ficar bem, mas vem logo que eu tô doido para te beijar. 


	6. Capítulo 6

Os dois foram até a empresa conversar com o CEO, ambos estavam nervosos com tudo aquilo e sabiam bem que seria difícil, mas iriam ser fortes e lutar contra aquilo, nem que Jongin precisasse sair da empresa. Quando chegaram lá, o CEO ficou surpreso ao ver os dois ali sem ao menos avisar, já pisaram na empresa de mãos dadas e já sentiram o clima pesar, queriam sair correndo para se esconder, mas sabiam que precisariam dar mais um passo.

— Então aqui está o casal do ano, nunca iria imaginar — Olhou sério para os dois — Não pensem em me interromper, eu quero falar algumas coisas para os dois — Tomou um gole de água para prosseguir — Eu sei que me frustrei com o Jongin alguns dias atrás, mas eu não estava bravo pela situação e sim por terem escondido isso de mim. Eu nunca iria te julgar por isso, eu sei que ficaram com medo, mas poderiam contar comigo, afinal eu tenho um irmão bissexual então sou bem tranquilo com relação a isso. Mesmo sabendo dessa homofobia que nosso país infelizmente tem, só quero que saibam que eu apoio vocês juntos e torço muito pela felicidade de ambos. Peço que tomem mais cuidado ao tirar algumas fotos, mas não pense que vai se livrar de se pronunciar Jongin. Nós dois vamos nos pronunciar com notas e também por uma live que você vai fazer, sei que seus fãs estão desesperados, inclusive vi muita gente apoiando vocês dois.

Os dois estavam tão felizes com a aprovação, queriam abraçar o CEO para comemorar, mas sabiam que precisavam manter a pose, escutaram tudo com cautela e ficaram tão aliviados que tudo tinha ficado bem e que agora só iria falta mais um passo para que pudessem ser feliz sem medo de se esconderem e quem fez aquilo irá pagar muito caro.

— Você sabe quem fez isso? — Perguntou Jongin

— Eu mandei uma equipe investigar e parece que foi uma sasaeng, se for isso mesmo vamos entrar em contato com a polícia e tudo vai ficar bem, afinal o bem sempre vence.

— Como não pensei nessas malucas? Eu vou para minha sala abrir a live agora — Falou frustrado enquanto caminhava até sua sala na empresa, fechou a porta com força e abriu uma live em seu instagram para esclarecer tudo.

— Você consegue, Nini. Eu estou aqui com você — Kyungsoo estava tentando passar confiança para o namorado que estava bem nervoso com o pronunciamento.

Abriu o aplicativo e foi direto para a parte da live, o número de pessoas só aumentavam e a quantidade de comentários negativos passavam em sua tela, claro que também tinha comentários positivos, mas infelizmente eram poucos, só que não iria deixar aquilo o abalar, pois sabia que era forte para dar a volta por cima.

— Acho que já tem bastante gente, irei deixar a live salva para que ela fique registrada com todo o meu pronunciamento diante desta situação — Respirou fundo antes de começar — Existem vários tipos de arte nesse mundo, muitas pessoas se restringe ao que elas acham mais óbvio como música, pintura e esse tipo de coisa, mas existem tantas formas de artes diferentes. A fotografia foi uma delas e foi esse tipo de arte que eu queria mostrar. Mas ao invés de ser a pessoa que fotografa, algo que eu não tenho talento, eu escolhi ser registrado pelas lentes do fotógrafo que fizesse a arte, eu seria apenas a moldura.

Fez uma breve pausa para checar os comentários, ainda eram de ódio, mas sabia que nada daquilo iria fazer desistir de seu sonho, ainda seria o mesmo Jongin de sempre.

— Por mais que amem, que apreciem o meu trabalho, eu sou muito grato e fico muito feliz com isso, vocês me dão motivo para me fazer levantar todos os dias e melhorar cada vez mais e produzir conteúdo para vocês, eu sempre busco uma forma de ficarmos mais próximo, porque acho muito bom termos esse contato, mas tudo tem o seu limite com tudo isso.

Tomou um gole de água antes de voltar a falar, se sentia mais leve e confortável e ter o Kyungsoo olhando para si o deixava tão relaxado. Parecia que toda aquela onda ruim havia ido embora e estava voltando a sentir aquela paz e calmaria que gostava.

— Eu não vendi minha alma, meu coração e nem minha vida pessoal para vocês ou minha carreira, eu sinto muito. Eu apenas deixei que usassem minha imagem para que apreciassem , mas nem todas as fotos, isso é algo extremamente íntimo e que muitas pessoas fazem e isso que fizeram passou dos limites, eu fiquei muito chateado — Sentiu a mão do namorado entrelaçando seus dedos como fazer ele se acalmar.

— Agora eu estou sendo julgado injustamente, porque esse hate todo para cima de mim? Por que eu sou uma figura pública? Eu discordo de tudo isso, eu fiz o meu trabalho e sempre compartilho com vocês, mas também não podem sair expondo qualquer foto que recebem, seja comigo, ou com qualquer figura pública ou até mesmo como alguns de vocês, se imaginem no meu lugar. Imaginem só vocês compartilhando coisas com o seu parceiro ou parceira e de repente tudo é vazado, não precisa nem ser fotos íntimas, pode ser conversas intimais ou até mesmo um segredo, imagina jogarem isso na internet? Sei que vocês vão sentir muito desconforto e entender exatamente o que eu senti, as pessoas julgam e não medem palavras, isso machuca e muito, então quero que repense no que fizeram.

Começou a ler os comentários para ver como as pessoas estavam se sentindo com sua pergunta e aquilo o surpreendeu muito, muitas pessoas se desculparam por espalhar o hate gratuito e que iriam repensar, pois tinham se colocado no lugar do outro e se sentiram extremamente ruins com aquilo, muitas também falaram que iriam repensar com todo aquele ocorrido e aquilo deixou o solista muito feliz por ter ajudado um pouco as pessoas a entenderem toda aquela situação, sabia que nem todos iriam mudar, mas acreditava que uma boa parte iram repensar em sua atitudes.

— Eu tenho um amor enorme pela pessoa que me fotografou intimamente e graças a ele eu comecei a me abrir mais, porque eu sempre fui alguém muito tímido e talvez até um pouco retraído e mega travado na hora de tirar fotos, graças a minha baixa autoestima. Se não sabiam, agora foi revelado que eu sou alguém bastante inseguro e graças a esse homem ao meu lado, eu mudei. Me sinto mais feliz e confortável com meu corpo — Virou um pouco a câmera fazendo Kyungsoo aparecer e sorrir para a câmera.

Os apoiadores do casal foram ao surto ao verem a primeira aparição de Kyungsoo ali, muitos estavam surtando e parabenizando o casal, seu peito se enchia de alegria ao ler tudo aquilo, estava se sentindo tão bem em compartilhar e esclarecer todo aquele mal entendido. Sabia que não seria compreendido por todos e que iria perder alguns fãs, mas pensou bem e quem deixou de ser fã, não era fã de verdade, pois fãs de verdades apoiam o seu idol e compreendem toda a situação enviando mensagens positivas. 

— Então agora quero apenas finalizar com uma pergunta. Por que a pessoa exposta é culpada e a pessoa que expôs com intensões ruins é a vítima? Apenas reflitam e lembre-se de que sasaeng não são fãs de verdade e se você estiver vendo isso saiba que eu irei com a polícia resolver essa história, sei que muitos idols não dão a cara a tapa e falam sobre isso, então é hora de quebrar esse tabu.

Acenou para câmera e finalizou a live, estava orgulho por conseguir esclarecer tudo e conseguir colocar tudo o que sentia para fora, agora só queria pensar positivo e ser livre para demostrar amor ao Kyungsoo em suas redes sociais e com certeza ira lotar seu instagram com fotos dos momentos fofos, sua meta seria focar nos comentários positivos e finalmente ter a coragem de chamar Kyungsoo para que pudessem morar juntos. 

No dia seguinte, Jongin havia voltado para casa exausto e por sorte sabia que Kyungsoo já tinha deixado sua comida pronta na geladeira, mas o que ele não esperava era ver o namorado sentado no sofá da sala com um prato de bolo de chocolate em mão, acabou por rir daquilo e ir em direção ao outro, era tão bom ter um dia exaustivo de trabalho e depois ir direto para os braços aconchegantes do fotógrafo. 

— Você sempre me surpreendendo. — Envolveu a cintura do namorado deixando um selar em seus lábios. 

— Vou esquentar seu jantar e depois vou fazer aquela massagem que você gosta, andei notando que você anda meio tenso. — Por mais que aquilo poderia ter um duplo sentido, mas não tinha, ele queria de fato conseguir cuidar bem do namorado. 

Depois do jantar os dois foram para o quarto, Jongin estava com tanta saudade dos carinhos do namorado, sentia falta de consegui ter um momento mais romântico com Kyungsoo, os dois estavam trabalhando e sempre sem tempo, mas por sorte ambos entendia a situação e tentavam ao máximo não gerar briga, por isso que naquela noite o fotógrafo foi fazer uma visita surpresa para o namorado, afinal era uma sexta a noite e iriam conseguir aproveitar bem o tempo. 

O fotógrafo sentou nas coxas de Jongin, pegou o gel começando a passar em suas mãos e depois foi espalhando pelas costas do solista que acabou soltando um gemido manhoso com o toque, isso deixou Kyungsoo satisfeito e estimulando para continuar. Seus dedos passavam pelas costas de Jongin, passava seu dedão bem na base das costas deixando o moreno bem relaxado, tentava pegar nos pontos certos e sabia que estava indo bem quando escutava os gemido satisfeitos do solista. 

Começou com movimentos circulares bem perto da região dos ombros enquanto ia massageando cada pedaço sentindo a tensão do namorado ir embora, depois foi para lombar, posicionou a palma da mão deixando os dedão subindo é descendo pela lombar com movimentos lentos, focou bastante ali depois que percebeu que Jongin gostava daquilo. 

— Isso é tão gostoso, Soo. — Falou sentindo seu corpo ficar cada vez mais relaxado. 

Com a parte debaixo da mão começou a subir e descer por toda região das costas, a massagem estava tão boa que o moreno acabou cochilando, o fotógrafo achou aquilo adorável ao ver como seu namorado estava cansando e precisando de uma massagem. Desceu devagar na cama para não acordar o namorado, foi direito para o banheiro tomar uma ducha rápida para se juntar ao namorado, mas assim que voltou para o quarto se surpreendeu com a cena, Jongin havia se movimentando na cama, ele estava com pernas encolhidas enquanto agarrava a ponta do cobertor, o moreno fazia isso quando estava com frio, sorriu com a cena e em seguida foi cobrir o namorado para dormirem juntos. 

E mais uma vez Kyungsoo tinha certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa, cada dia conseguia se apaixonar ainda mais pelo moreno, estava se sentindo na nuvens com tudo aquilo e naquela noite pode perceber que sempre desejaria cuidar de Jongin durante todos os dias de sua vida. 

Quando o dia amanheceu os dois decidiram ficar na cama aproveitando aquele dia preguiçoso juntos, Jongin estava deitado nas coxas do namorado aproveitando aquela manhã juntos com muitas carícias como sempre gostavam de fazer quando estavam de folga, Kyungsoo deixava afagos nos cabelos do moreno que quase estava dormindo mais uma vez, mas mas não iria deixar de pronunciar aquela palavras que tanto gostava. 

— Eu te amo, Nini. — Se inclinou deixando um selar na testa do namorado. 

— Eu te amo mais, Soo. — Saiu das coxas do namorado para conseguir o abraçar e depois começar uma sequencia de beijos.


End file.
